Carpe Diem
by Miss.Breakable Butterfly
Summary: El amor para los griegos tenía diferentes maneras de interpretación. Para Yuri Plisetsky sin embargo, todo se reducía a una sonrisa suave y ojos resplandecientes de Katsuki Yuuri.
1. Chapter 1: Phileo

_Hi gente guapa, ¿Cómo os encontráis?_

 _Esta vez os traigo un fic de Yuri! On Ice. Me he decidido a escribir porque soy una fan del YuuYu y hay muy pocas historias de ellos y hasta ahora solo he encontrado dos historias que realmente me han gustado pero… en general en muchos fic hay demasiado drama y por alguna razón Yuri bebé siempre termina en la friendzone y con el corazón roto o en todo caso con Otabek y por alguna razón no soporto esa pareja. Vale soy multishipper generalmente antes de que me ataquéis pero… me gusta más J.J. Style y pues que le vamos hacer._

 _Pero estoy divagando._

 _Esta historia esta hecha para satisfacer a mi fangirl interna shipper de esta pareja (Yuu/Yu)._

 _Serán yo asumo que seis capítulos tipo one-shot en total de la evolución de la relación de los adorables Yuuu's, espero no caer tanto en los clichés de los fic que os he mencionado y pues si lo hago no os procuréis, que seguramente mi hermana me dará un par de palmadas en las mejillas porque tan bien los shippea._

 _En fin, solo espero que disfrutéis esta historia y si no os gusta bien podéis dar marcha atrás; y si no os gusta la pareja, pues no se que hacéis aquí._

 _Una cosa más, espero que perdonéis el OCC en el que posiblemente caeré y si veis que me desvió mucho de los caracteres hacérmelo saber._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Yuri! On Ice © Production MAPPA, dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrito por Mitsuro Kubo. Todo lo que diverge del canon es mío y esta hecho sin fin lucro._ ** _¡Di no al plagio!_**

* * *

 ** _Carpe Diem_**

 ** _._**

 _by Miss. Breakable Butterfly_

 ** _._**

 ** _Chapter 1: Phileo._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.x._**

 ** _._**

 _Te ví una vez, sólo una vez, hace años:_

 _no debo decir cuantos, pero no muchos._

 _Era una medianoche de julio,_

 _y de luna llena que, como tu alma,_

 _cerníase también en el firmamento,_

 _y buscaba con afán un sendero a través de él._

 _Caía un plateado velo de luz, con la quietud,_

 _la pena y el sopor sobre los rostros vueltos_

 _a la bóveda de mil rosas que crecen en aquel jardín encantado,_

 _donde el viento sólo deambula sigiloso, en puntas de pie._

 _Caía sobre los rostros vueltos hacia la noche_

 _de estas rosas que sonreían y morían,_

 _hechizadas por tí,_

 _y por la poesía de tu presencia._

 _¿No fue el Destino el que esta noche de julio,_

 _no fue el Destino, cuyo nombre es también Dolor,_

 _el que me detuvo ante la puerta de aquel jardín_

 _a respirar el aroma de aquellas rosas dormidas?_

 _[…]_

 _Todo, todo murió,_

 _salvo tú;_

 _salvo la divina luz en tus ojos,_

 _el alma de tus ojos alzados hacia el cielo._

 _Ellos fueron lo único que vi;_

 _ellos fueron el mundo entero para mí:_

 _ellos fueron lo único que vi durante horas,_

 _lo único que vi hasta que la luna se puso._

 _Más ¡qué profunda, qué insondable capacidad de amor!_

 _Pero al fin, Diana descendió hacia occidente_

 _envuelta en nubes tempestuosas; y tú,_

 _espectro entre los árboles sepulcrales, te desvaneciste._

 _Sólo tus ojos quedaron._

 _Ellos no quisieron irse_

 _(todavía no se han ido)._

 _Alumbraron mi senda solitaria de regreso al hogar._

 _[…]_

 _Su oficio es iluminar y enardecer;_

 _mi deber, ser salvado por su luz resplandeciente,_

 _y ser purificado en su eléctrico fuego,_

 _santificado en su elisíaco fuego._

 _Ellos colman mi alma de Belleza_

 _(que es esperanza), y resplandecen en lo alto,_

 _estrellas ante las cuales me arrodillo_

 _en las tristes y silenciosas vigilias de la noche._

 _Aun en medio de fulgor meridiano del día los veo:_

 _dos planetas claros,_

 _centelleantes como Venus,_

 _cuyo dulce brillo no extingue el sol._

 _Fragmento del poema "A Elena"_

 _De Edgar Allan Poe_

 ** _._**

 ** _.X._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Yuri tiene cuatro años cuando por primera vez siente el hielo bajo sus pies. La mano cálida de su abuelo sosteniéndole con firmeza mientras con calma y paciencia le enseña a deslizarse sobre él.

La suave risa de su madre llena el silencio, el ligero olor de los puros de su padre inunda su olfato y la entusiasta respuesta cuando finalmente puede mantenerse en equilibrio por su cuenta y llegar hasta sus brazos extendidos agita su corazón con felicidad.

Y es ese día cuando Yuri Plisetsky decide que será un patinador profesional, si es lo que se necesita para mantener esa alegría en su corazón y de su familia.

Por supuesto que once años después la memoria se ha disipado casi al completo. El único recuerdo persistente es el de la mano cálida de su abuelo cuando sus padres comenzaron a tener una agenda demasiado ocupada como para hacerse cargo de él y luego había venido el accidente.

* * *

 _Ocho años y un dolor no tan agudo sobre su corazón._

 _— Todo va estar bien —la voz triste de su abuelo suena en sus oídos. Ocho años y sus padres perdidos en el cielo._

 _Asiente con la cabeza y solo espera que ahora que están en el cielo puedan prestarle atención._

 _— ¿Crees que ellos me verán? —pregunta en un murmullo. Las flores blancas y el silencio interrumpido por los murmullos de las personas que han acudido al funeral ahogando su voz._

 _— Por supuesto —la voz suave pero firme de su abuelo, la sonrisa sobre sus labios y la mano cálida sobre su hombro._

 _Su primera competencia, el dolor de una caída y la satisfacción total de haber conseguido el primer lugar._

 _— ¡Mírenme! —había pensado mientras se deslizaba entre el hielo—. ¡Mírenme!_

 _Había pedido y por un fugaz momento, pareció haber oído la sonrisa suave de su madre y ver los ojos amables de su padre._

 _Después no importa. La sensación de los gritos, los aplausos y…_

 _— ¡Oh! Podría competir contra Victor algún día…_

 _Lo ahoga… una sombra se cierne sobre él y nada importa_.

* * *

Cuando Yuri tiene quince, un montón de recuerdos olvidados y lo que parece una brillante carrera a través del patinaje sobre hielo —y eso suponiendo que su crecimiento no lo joda—, siente que se ahoga.

Observa… chasquea la lengua y frunce el ceño.

Las pantallas secundarias que adornan variaos pasillos para que todos puedan disfrutar de la final del Grand Prix, llaman su atención cuando se dirige a la pista para ver la presentación de Victor.

Los movimientos sinuosos, suaves y la expresión de absoluta desesperación del competidor japonés llaman su atención, no solo por la manera en que parece llevar su corazón y emociones en la manga y en la manera interpretativa de su coreografía, sino por los movimientos que evocan a los de Victor.

Su ceño se pronuncia aun más cuando escucha su calificación y por supuesto… su nombre, Yuuri Katsuki.

Sin embargo, pronto lo desestima —aunque no lo hace realmente, porque aun puede recordar la primera vez que le vio sobre el hielo—, y observa la coreografía de Victor.

Su corazón se agita. El latido igual de desenfrenado como la primera vez que viera a Victor sobre la pista y odia completamente la sensación.

Las manos cálidas, las sonrisas entusiastas y el olor suave pero persistente de los puros que su padre fumaba completamente enterrados en su memoria.

— _Eres casi tan bueno como Victor a tu edad…_

Yuri quiere vomitar cuando ve la manera perfecta en la que Victor termina su presentación. La postura, la sonrisa, la manera en que su cabello se agita y sus ojos. Yuri odia a Victor… pero se odia más a si mismo por la manera en que se agita su corazón cada que le ve deslizarse a través del hielo y por la admiración que sabe siente por él.

Así que cuando las calificaciones son dadas se aleja porque ya sabe como termina el show, con Victor y una resplandeciente medalla de oro en su cuello.

Agita su cabello y espera recargado contra la pared a que Victor y Yakov salgan cuando le ve pasar.

La postura tensa, las manos temblorosas y la cabeza gacha, Yuuri Katsuki es un desastre.

Yuri chasquea la lengua y frunce el ceño profundamente mientras lo ve perderse en el interior del baño, pasando de él, solo por una leve mirada por el rabillo del ojo mientras agachaba más la cabeza.

(A veces Yuri quisiera reírse de los acontecimientos y tal vez mostrare el dedo medio al destino.)

Con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, le sigue. El sonido del llanto nada más entrar, le hacen sentir realmente incomodo y frustrado. ¿Por qué? Se pregunta pero no hay respuesta más que otro sollozo ahogado.

Camina hasta la puerta donde sabe que el patinador japonés se encuentra y:

— ¡Ey, tú! —su voz sale en un gruñido enojado y ante la falta de respuesta patea la puerta.

Katsuki Yuuri lo mira asustado a través de sus gafas. Su cuerpo temblando y Yuri quiere reír de lo patético que se mira, pero, no lo hace porque debajo de eso hay algo que no puede identificar, pero tal vez, tiene mucho que ver con la competencia de tres años antes y el póster que hasta hace medio año adornaba una de las paredes de su habitación.

— El próximo año haré mi debut y no hay espacio para otro Yuri —informa, la voz en un seseo agresivo que hace temblar al hombre frente a él aun más—. ¡IMBÉCIL!

Por supuesto, eso había sido como un proceso catártico, después de todo, el idiota era evidente que idolatraba a Victor y bueno, Yuri estaba más que fastidiado de estar bajo su sombra.

* * *

Yuri tiene quince años y esta acostumbrado a ser dejado de lado.

Sabe a un nivel conciente que no es del todo cierto porque, cada que lo necesita su abuelo estará presente y aunque Victor es un idota despistado cuando realmente es necesario sabe que puede contar con él pero, aun esta la bruma acechante de la soledad.

Así que cuando Victor, el imbécil que le había prometido hacer su coreografía para su debut se marcha, Yuri enfurece pero, dentro… puede sentir ese agudo aguijón de la soledad intensificarse y no del todo sorprendido recibirle con los brazos abiertos.

Entonces, por supuesto lo sigue y cuando conoce a Katsuki Yuuri, las cosas se complican porque, a diferencia de Victor, que siempre ha tenido todo; una familia amorosa, un talento nato y un montón de marcas que nadie parece superar más que él mismo, Yuri se siente comprendido. Sin embargo, Yuuri demasiado sumergido en la atención de Victor y viceversa, se siente desplazado y tal vez… solo tal vez con el corazón extrañamente roto.

Así que cuando se marcha, se esfuerza el doble, se traga el dolor y finge desinterés cuando alguien o en general el tema de Victor y su nuevo estudiante salen a la luz.

Está acostumbrado y esta bien.

(No lo esta pero no importa, el recuerdo sutil de una mano cálida sobre la suya, una sonrisa suave, ligera y el más sutil del olor de puros retorna suavemente pero no del todo.)

* * *

Cuando Victor se marcha por su perro enfermo. Yuri quiere gritarle, no por obligar a Yakov a ser el entrenador sustituto de prácticamente la competencia, sino por la forma en que los hombros de Yuuri se hunden y la desesperación de su rostro.

Así que, cuando la noche cae, va en su búsqueda y pese a que esa tarde ya había compartido con él una pirozhki; toca a la puerta de su habitación.

Por una décima de segundo se mira, demasiado conciente de si mismo. La ropa que usualmente usa de pijama solo cubierta por un amplio abrigo, las botas para nieve negras con una fina línea al final de animal print en tono blanco y negro y la gorra de nieve que mantiene sus orejas calientes. Sus manos sudan y se ve tentado a retirarse cuando las pisadas detrás de la puerta llaman su atención.

— ¿Si? —La voz baja y ronca amortiguada por la madera de la puerta, le hacen fruncir el ceño y olvidarse momentáneamente de su apariencia.

— Katsudon, abre la puerta. Me congelo —su voz es baja y parece casi un gruñido, sin embargo, no ha terminado la declaración cuando la puerta ha sido abierta.

— Yurio —la voz de Yuuri es confusa y sorprendida cuando sus ojos encuentran los suyos. Yuri solo puede agradecer al clima frío porque sabe que sus mejillas se han sonrojado sin remedio. En cambio frunce el ceño.

— No me llames así —las palabras salen por costumbre y Yuuri sonríe. No la sonrisa temblorosa que le diera esa tarde, una sonrisa que ilumina su rostro y hace resplandecer sus ojos. Las orejas de Yuri se sienten calientes y por un segundo siente sus labios contraerse en respuesta pero empuja el termo que hasta ahora traía en sus manos y lo empuja en las manos de un confundido Yuuri—. Es chocolate.

Pronuncia y sin mucho de una invitación entra en la habitación. Es demasiado pequeña y genérica. No entiende porque Victor no le dio acilo en su departamento pero no pregunta.

— ¿Cuándo vuelve? —pregunta en su lugar. Mira a Yuuri buscar un par de tazas para servir el chocolate.

— Mañana —su voz es todas luces y anhelante y Yuri solo quiere ahogar el latido doloroso de su corazón.

En su lugar asiente y recibe la taza de chocolate vaporoso que le ofrece y:

— En realidad era para ti —se encuentra diciendo mientras evita sus ojos y se centra en la manera en que el vapor sube hasta ser nada. A veces el quisiera que sus sentimientos fueran como el vapor, que se disiparan y desaparecieran pero…

Cuando escucha el sonido de Yuuri al atragantarse, sus ojos enseguida buscan los castaños de él. Las mejillas rojas de vergüenza —muy probablemente por lo ocurrido, piensa Yuri—, le hacen parecer demasiado adorable para su gusto y se ve tentado a desviar la mirada porque muy probablemente fue por su declaración anterior y seguro viene el temido ¿por qué? Y el realmente no quiere ponerse a pensar en ese tipo de temas espinosos que sus sentimientos confusos traen consigo. Sin embargo, Yuuri solo sonríe, las mejillas a un rojas y los ojos brillantes.

— Gracias —pronuncia en cambio mientras sostiene su mano. Sus mejillas enrojecen levemente pero no puede hacer nada para deshacerse del contacto o de controlar el rubor de sus mejillas y Yuri realmente quiere odiarlo por hacerlo sentir de esa manera porque sabe que más temprano que tarde Victor volverá y su sombra lo consumirá pero—; sin embargo, ya no podréis decirme "cerdo" cuando estas incentivando el consumo de azúcar a estas horas de la noche, _Yuri_.

Su corazón se salta un latido y luego quiere reír cuando finalmente toda la oración se hunde en él. Su nombre, ha pronunciado su nombre y Yuri solo quiere sostenerlo en sus brazos y no dejarlo ir nunca.

— De eso nada "Cerdo" —hace hincapié en el mote y solo quiere acortar la distancia entre ellos cuando él hace un puchero y joder es un adolescente con hormonas que al parecer han decidido entrar en acción. Se siente valiente mientras se acerca un poco y toca su mano y mira sus labios, sin embargo, el entusiasmo se disipa cuando con un rostro más sereno pronuncia:

— Gracias Yuri, es demasiado solo sin Victor aquí.

El silencio se precipita sobre ellos y antes de que la realización de lo que Yuri quería hacer antes de esa frase surgiera, se aleja y mira a su alrededor con una mueca.

— No lo menciones —suena como un gruñido avergonzado y la risa suave de Yuuri a traviesa su corazón.

— Por supuesto que no —concede y luego beben su chocolate en un silencio relativamente cómodo. El reloj avanza y cuando miran es demasiado tarde para que él se retire así que ven películas rusas que Yuuri no entiende del todo y Yuri tiene que traducir.

Finalmente se quedan dormidos en el sencillo sofá de dos plazas. Sin embargo, Yuri se despierta temprano y se encuentra con la cabeza metida en el hombro de Yuuri, por un momento se permite estar ahí pero cuando su teléfono vibra sabe que es el momento de irse.

Cubre a Yuuri con la manta y se marcha. No mira atrás ni una vez.

Le enseña el dedo medio a la soledad y sonríe, no es feliz pero…

No importa, ¿verdad?

* * *

Cuando llega Otabek, es refrescante y tal vez un alivio.

La sombra de Victor demasiado grande y densa parece querer comérselo.

Así que cuando él lo ve, es ligero y por primera vez Yuri se siente fuera y en la superficie.

Es refrescante tener a alguien que lo vio por primera vez a él y no a Victor así que cuando le ofrece su amistad, él no duda en aceptarla.

Es un poco egoísta en los bordes porque sabe —y él raramente se miente, regularmente ignora que es diferente—, que ha aceptado solo por ese deseo algo narcisista de sentirse por encima de Victor.

* * *

Cuando la final llega un dique se agrieta.

— _No importa_ —se repite mentalmente—, _no importa._

Cuando Victor informa que regresa al patinaje y sus ojos y la sonrisa tensa en sus labios le dicen todo lo que necesita saber. Katsuki Yuuri se va. La sombra de Victor parece ahogarlo y quiere culparlo pero…

— _No importa…_

Sus ojos le buscan, el resplandor después de su brillante actuación opacada y una sonrisa forzada en sus labios.

Yuri Plisetsky solo quiere maldecir y gritarle por idiota y tal vez dejarle llorar un poco porque sabe lo inservible que es Victor en esas áreas, no es su culpa por supuesto pero, a veces solo Yuri se pregunta si realmente hace el esfuerzo de entender.

Agita la cabeza, tal vez, pero no es suficiente. Así que cuando Victor le abraza, con renuencia lo acepta, aunque quiere gritarle:

— _No es a mí, no es a mí…_

Pero calla y asiente imperceptiblemente a la mirada que Victor le da cuando se aleja, sin embargo:

— _No importa_ —se repite mentalmente. Había decidido dejar atrás eso que parecía consumirle cuando dejo al Katsudon durmiendo en el sofá y realmente no es su problema si el idiota decide retirase por lo que seguramente es una idea estúpida que se le metió de última hora.

— _No importa_ … —suena como un tantra en su cabeza.

Chasquea la lengua con disgusto.

No debe importarle y sin embargo…

* * *

 _Recuerda la manera fluida de sus movimientos, el balanceo casi etéreo en la que parecía ir sobre el hielo y la expresividad de su rostro._

 _Su boca se abrió ligeramente cuando le vio intentar un salto cuádruple y caer al finalizar._

 _— Y así Katsuki Yuuri finaliza su presentación…_

 _La voz del locutor siguió reverberando pero Yuri apenas presto atención. Sus ojos fijos en la pantalla hasta que el rostro del competidor japonés desapareció._

 _— Él es bueno —la voz de su abuelo resonó en sus oídos y la mano cálida y confortante se poso sobre su hombro._

 _— No sabes nada de patinaje artístico, abuelo —desestimo él con el ceño fruncido pero con las mejillas extrañamente rojas. Su abuelo le había visto admirando a ese perdedor._

 _— Tal vez… —le mando una extraña sonrisa y sus mejillas enrojecieron aún más—. Tal vez…_

* * *

Cuando sale al hielo sin embargo, sus ojos resplandecen…

Iba a mostrarle, iba a mostrarle porque no era una buena idea renunciar ahora…

Solo que…

El dique se rompe y los recuerdos fluyen…

Las manos cálidas, las sonrisas ligeras, el olor a puros, los movimientos suaves, las emociones en cada expresión del rostro de Katsuki Yuuri, las coreografías perfectas de Victor, los ojos enrojecidos, el llanto, los movimientos evocativos, las mejillas rojas… y su corazón roto pero extrañamente entero.

Cuando su interpretación termina cae, las lágrimas ruedan y no puede hacer nada para detenerlas. Patético, se siente patético por esa perdida de control en televisión abierta y solo quiere llorar más.

— " _Yuri_ " —entonces ahí esta, los ojos suaves de Katsuki Yuuri, la mano extendida y la sonrisa radiante y comprensiva. Sin un segundo de vacilación la acepta—. Felicidades Yuri.

Pronuncia, sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa aún más amplia pero sus ojos resplandecen de una manera que Yuri esta seguro jamás ha visto dirigidos a él.

— Sin embargo, la próxima vez será diferente —añade, un guiño tan impropio de las características regularmente amables e inseguras de Yuuri le es enviado robándole el aliento y calentando sus mejillas aun más.

Y se encuentra con los labios curvados hacía arriba en un amago de sonrisa porque sabe que esta vez a sido él y no Victor el que ha hecho la diferencia.

Pero eso ha sido desde el principio, ¿no? Victor no puede entenderlos de la manera en la que ellos lo hacen entre si.

Así que por ahora se conforma con eso mientras lo ve partir a lado de Victor.

Sonríe cuando la soledad no es tan asfixiante como antes.


	2. Chapter 2: Ludus

_Hola corazón de chocolate._

 _Os traigo el segundo capítulo. Me disculpo desde ya por todo el drama y ese tipo de cosas que os dije que intentaría evitar. Me di cuenta que no puedo escribir sin drama... pero... intentaré hacerlo así que tal vez publique un one-shot obviamente YuuYu fluffy y sweet... espero, la próxima semana y media._

 _Gracias por vuestros comentarios, agregados a favoritos y seguir la historia. Este capítulo es por y para ustedes. Espero lo disfruten._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Yuri! On Ice © Production MAPPA, dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrito por Mitsuro Kubo. Todo lo que diverge del canon es mío y esta hecho sin fin lucro. ¡Di no al plagio!

* * *

 **Carpe Diem**

 **.**

 _by Miss. Breakable Butterfly_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Ludus.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.X.**_

 _ **.**_

 _El joven Amor yace soñando;_  
 _¿Pero quién conoce su sueño?_  
 _Un sol perfecto_  
 _Sobre la cima del bosque,_  
 _O una luna perfecta_  
 _Sobre el arroyo escarpado;_  
 _O un silencio perfecto,_  
 _Una canción sobre los labios amados._

 _Se queman aromas en torno a él_  
 _Hasta llenar el aire soñoliento;_  
 _El silencio baila alrededor,_  
 _De un lado a otro;_  
 _Pues en el despertar_  
 _El paisaje no es tan bello,_  
 _Ni el silencio ni la canción,_  
 _Ninguno es como en el sueño._

 _El joven Amor yace soñando_  
 _Hasta que los días del verano mueran;_  
 _Soñando y lamentando_  
 _Lejos en un sueño perfecto:_  
 _Él ve la Belleza del sol_  
 _Sin observar hacia arriba,_  
 _Y saborea la fuente_  
 _Indeciblemente profunda._

 _Él es la música perfecta_  
 _Que huye hacia los sueños;_  
 _Y a través de las pausas_  
 _Calma un silencio perfecto:_  
 _Pobres las voces de la tierra,_  
 _Del este al oeste,_  
 _Y pobre la quietud de la tierra_  
 _Entre sus delicadas gemas._

 _Fragmento del poema "Dream-Love"_

 _De Christina Rossetti_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.x.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Yuri tiene dieciséis —bueno casi diecisiete— años cuando siente que todo por lo que ha trabajado esta por derrumbarse como un castillo de naipes.

Su etapa de crecimiento se pone al día con él. Y es jodidamente estresante y doloroso. Cada salto y giro que hasta hace un par de meses era sencillo y natural, se vuelve pesado y frustrantemente más regular de lo que le gustaría admitir, terminan con él en el suelo.

— Tal vez deberíais tomarte un año —Mila había sugerido una tarde, los ojos suaves y su voz cantarina haciendo que un tic nervioso se desatara en la ceja de Yuri—. La mayoría de vosotros…

Yuri se alejó sin intención de saber lo que diría. Él sabe que es en su mejor intención, de todos, porque incluso Yakov ha deslizado el tema, pero… ninguno entendía. Este año Victor regresaría y el Katsudon quien había renunciado a su retiro por " _él_ ", así que, _¿cómo podría… abandonar?_

Se desliza toma impulso y gira, un cuádruple… ahí… casi… el hielo es frío y duro cuando cae y quiere gritar porque nunca se ha sentido tan ajeno a él.

— _¡Yuri!_ —La voz se alza entre el silencio sordo que parecía envolverlo y sus mejillas enrojecen porque hasta ahora la pequeña merced que parecía tener era que aquellos por los que estaba esforzándose se encontraban en Japón, pero cuando levanta la mirada, ahí están… Victor y Yuuri, éste último quien ha pronunciado su nombre.

Yuri parpadea rápido, contiene las lágrimas y frunce el ceño en su lugar. Se pone de pie, como si la caída no hubiese sido nada y se acerca como un soldado a la batalla.

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí? —Demanda, los ojos fijos en los de Victor porque sabe que si ve al idiota del Katsudon probablemente se ponga a llorar, porque lo que menos quiere es ver su compasión.

— ¡Estamos de regreso, _Yurio_! —exclama Victor con su habitual tono jovial y se inclina para envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo—. ¿Nos habéis extrañado?

Yuri lo aleja de un empujón que trasforma su ceño fruncido en una mueca de dolor cuando el latigazo doloroso en sus articulaciones se pone al día con él, pero, solo es por un segundo porque al siguiente su ceño vuelve. Sin embargo, es durante ese segundo que se encuentra con los ojos de Yuuri y solo él sabía que debía haberlo evitado cuando ve la pizca de compasión pero también la genuina preocupación y entendimiento.

— No —responde escuetamente antes de alejarse de ellos hasta el otro extremo de la pista, las quejas de Victor a su frío comportamiento apenas y las escucha pero puede sentirlos, los ojos de Yuuri fijos en su espalda y él solo quiere encogerse y tal vez llorar escondido en la calidez de sus brazos.

Chasquea la lengua y niega con la cabeza mientras intenta ahogar las mariposas en su estómago.

* * *

Es tarde cuando finalmente regresa de su frustrante entrenamiento.

Solo quiere acurrucarse con su gato y tal vez llorar un poco mientras utiliza el apestoso menjurje que su abuelo le había hecho para mitigar el dolor.

Sin embargo, se detiene abruptamente unos metros antes de llegar a la puerta de su departamento. Después de su actuación más que aceptable en la final, Lilia había aceptado que regresara a la comodidad de su departamento, había sido un poco agridulce salir de ahí después del ambiente hogareño que parecía envolver el lugar y al que había sido demasiado sencillo acostumbrarse.

Sus ojos se abren ligeramente y tiene que parpadear cuando ve recargado contra la pared justo a un lado de la puerta de entrada a su departamento esta Yuuri Katsuki y un par de maletas.

Quiere reírse cuando "She's Got You High" comienza a sonar en sus auriculares y las jodidas mariposas que parece han montado una fiesta en su estómago se hacen presentes.

Avanza la corta distancia que los separa, su rostro mostrando apatía e indiferencia, mientras las manos le sudan. Observa a Yuuri soltar un suspiro y finalmente levantar la mirada en su dirección. Una sonrisa avergonzada deslizándose en sus labios.

Cuando esta justo frente a él apaga el reproductor y lo mira…

— Hola Yuri —su voz es tímida y sus mejillas se han tornado rojas—. Ha pasado un tiempo…

Yuri solo quiere reírse y tal vez abrazarlo cuando observa lo que esta seguro será un montón de balbuceos sin sentido.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Lo interrumpe, hace una mueca interna cuando se da cuenta que la pregunta ha salido más brusca de lo que pretendía. Yuuri se revuelve ante su mirada y sus mejillas se tornan aun más rojas.

— Yo… veréis… —suelta una risa nerviosa y desvía la mirada—. Es que yo…

— Vamos Katsudon —frunce el ceño y siente ligera culpa cuando le ve revolverse aun más. Sin embargo, coge aire y…

— ¿Puedoquedarmecontigo? —La oración es rápida y Yuri parpadea aturdido.

— ¿Qué? —su voz es suave y sorpresiva, no del todo seguro de que ha escuchado bien. Porque ni un millón de años espero que…

— Solo… es que —comienza Yuuri, el ceño fruncido—, al parecer hubo un error en mi reservación y ahora no tengo donde quedarme… así que pensé que…

Se calla abruptamente ante el ligero ceño fruncido y el silencio de Yuri, se remueve con nerviosismo y sus mejillas se tornan aun más rojas de vergüenza.

Yuri se traga un suspiro y quiere preguntarle porque no ha acudido a Victor, quien esta seguro, sin un segundo pensamiento le habría dado acilo, pero no lo dice por temor a que él se vaya, en su lugar gira hacia la puerta y abre.

Yuuri mira sus acciones no del todo seguro de lo que significan pero, sus ojos son tristes y se muerde el labio con nerviosismo como si temiera que Yuri le deje a su suerte. En su lugar, Yuri coge una de sus maletas y se adentra. Cuando pasan un par de segundos y el Katsudon aun no lo sigue, regresa a la entrada.

— Vamos "cerdo" —insita—. Tengo un par de pirozhki que mi abuelo me ha traído esta mañana.

Los ojos de Yuuri son brillantes y su sonrisa es tímida pero es lo único que se necesita para que el corazón de Yuri lata aprisa.

Cuando están cómodamente sentado es la sala uno a lado del otro con tazas de té caliente y pirozhki en mano. Yuri pregunta con curiosidad:

— ¿Cómo sabéis donde vivo? —No es hasta ese momento que se percata que él nunca había dicho a Yuuri donde es que su apartamento se encontraba.

Yuuri traga el bocado de pirozhki y con las mejillas rojas ante el recuerdo de su situación contesta:

— Cuando llegamos, he dejado mi equipaje en la casa de Victor debido a la cercanía. Entonces inmediatamente hemos ido a la pista a que Victor hablara con Yakov-san —su voz es distante y por un momento le ve fruncir el ceño, lo mira como si quisiera preguntar algo pero niega con la cabeza, Yuri sabe que posiblemente sea algo con respecto al horrible espectáculo que estaba dando en el entrenamiento, así que se siente aliviado cuando continua—. Después de eso, Victor me mostró diferentes lugares así que cuando he ido al hotel donde mi reservación había sido hecha era demasiado tarde, sin embargo, mientras caminaba con la intención de coger un taxi y llamar a Victor para pedir acilo…

Yuuri hace una pausa y bebe un poco de té mientras Yuri quiere burlarse de si mismo por pensar por un momento que Yuuri había pensado en primer momento en ir a él.

— Me he encontrado con Mila-san mientras pasaba una cafetería y me ha invitado a unirme a ella, así que entre charlas de… —sus ojos lo enfocan por un momento y cuando le mira sonrojarse Yuri quiere saber que es lo que Mila ha dicho y él para el caso, pero Katsuki carraspea y continua—… y cuando finalmente le he dicho lo sucedido, me dijo que tu apartamento estaba cerca y recordé que apenas pude verte esta mañana y bueno yo… —otro sonrojo y Yuri esta seguro que su corazón saltaría de su pecho a las manos de Yuuri en cualquier momento—… se ofreció ha traerme, así que aquí estoy.

Ante su silencio se remueve y se apresura a agregar:

— Pero solo será un par de días mientras encuentro un lugar para establecerme o en todo caso puedo llamar a Victor y...

— Esta bien Katsudon —corta su apresurado monologo y quiere tocar sus mejillas, sus manos, retenerlo y tal vez besarlo cuando él le sonríe.

— Gracias —pronuncia Yuuri, la voz suave y ligera mientras coge una de sus manos. Y ahora que lo piensa, él es una persona demasiado táctil para ser un japonés virginal, no es que se queje pero se pregunta si él seguiría siendo así si supiera que… niega con violencia y suelta un suspiro cuando un maullido enojado se hace escuchar.

— ¡¿Tenéis un gato?! —la pregunta excitada de Yuuri hacen curvar sus labios con diversión.

— Ahí —señala al gato que se contonea hacia ellos como un rey, la cola en alto y la mirada desconfiada hacia su invitado.

Yuuri se acerca sin vacilar y cuando su mano se acerca, Yuri tiene la advertencia en la punta de la lengua al saber lo especial que es su gata; regularmente no se deja tocar por nadie a excepción de él y de su abuelo pero, sus advertencia no es necesaria cuando mira a su gata soltar un ronroneo y saltar al regazo de Yuuri después de olfatearlo y decidir que el nuevo habitante vale la pena.

Yuri no puede evitar sonreír y que las mariposas en su estomago se agiten aun más, cuando Yuuri con los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa en los labios le devuelven la mirada.

* * *

Yuuri tiene veinticuatro años cuando por primera vez se siente en una encrucijada como esta seguro jamás ha tenido. Y esta vez no se trata de su autoestima tambaleante, un poco voluble e inseguridades en cuanto su desempeño en el mundo del patinaje.

Se muerde el labio inferior y mira a través de la pista a Victor, los movimientos fluyen, el rostro relajado, la sonrisa pintada en sus labios, sus ojos resplandeciendo, un giro doble, uno triple, un cuádruple y el balanceo ligero. Parece un tipo de ser mágico que encanta a través de sus movimientos, sus ojos se encuentran con los suyos y se ruboriza sin remedio mientras la sonrisa de Victor se amplía.

Un chasquido, un golpe seco y una maldición resuenan a su izquierda rompiendo el hechizo. Yuri con las mejillas rojas y un jadeo se pone de pie, su cabello ahora un poco por debajo del hombro se encuentra atado en una apretada coleta, sus ojos son furiosos, tormentosos pero también extrañamente decididos. Comienza de nuevo, el balanceo suave, su expresión se relaja y toma impulso, los brazos son elevados y ahí un "Lutz"… no, la inclinación del patín durante el despegue había partido desde el filo interno pero… por un segundo, había sido como en su presentación en la final, el sentimiento que le había transmitido durante ese segundo que se elevaba por el aire, la expresión en su rostro, todo era como ese día. Cuando Yuri aterriza pierde el balance y cae nuevamente.

Yuuri solo quiere correr, abrazarlo y decirle que todo va estar bien al ver su expresión. En cambio se muerde el labio y desvía la mirada cuando los ojos de Yuri se levantan.

Es cuando sus ojos encuentran los de Victor, él le observa con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, al parecer ha terminado la interpretación de su última rutina y él no lo ha notado.

— Yuuri —Victor inicia—, tenéis que concentrarte en tu entrenamiento. Que yo también este entrenado no significa que puedes hacer el vago, no eres lo suficientemente bueno aún pese a que hayas ganado una medalla de plata en la competición pasada.

La sonrisa de Victor nunca vacila y sus mejillas se sonrojan cuando siente la mirada de los otros sobre él.

— Tu tampoco eres tan bueno Victor —la voz de Yuri se eleva. El ceño fruncido y con preocupación se percata Yuuri, parece apoyarse con mayor fuerza en su pierna izquierda—. Después de todo, este año finalmente voy a patear tu culo no solo en los nacionales sino que también en la serie mundial.

— Pero _Yurio_ —Victor ladea la cabeza y su sonrisa no varía—, pensé que te tomaríais un año, con eso del crecimiento y finalmente ser un "hombre."

Todos parecen contener el aliento. Yuuri solo puede ver de uno a otro con preocupación en aumento cuando las mejillas de Yuri se tornan cada vez más rojas.

— Que te jodan Victor —la voz de Yuri es grave y furiosa. Sale de la pista de patinaje sin mirar a nadie, ignorando incluso los llamados furiosos de Yakov.

Yuuri ve al hombre quien abandonó su carrera durante un año para ser su entrenador, mira al hombre al que había admirado por casi toda su vida y ve al hombre risueño, despreocupado y que con una sonrisa sobre sus labios puede romper el corazón.

— Eso no era necesario —es lo único que puede decir mientras recibe una mirada confusa de Victor, mientras se aleja continuando con su entrenamiento.

Yuuri tiene veinticuatro años y tiene un montón de emociones fluctuantes que le confunden. Por un lado esta su crecimiento como un japonés típico, en el que se espera que después de elevar el honor y el prestigio de la familia, un día pueda casarse con una chica que sus padres aprueben, sin embargo, había venido Victor, con su seguridad, su sonrisa y la crisálida en la que había estado durante tanto tiempo se había agrietado y roto durante el año que habían paso juntos.

Había visto más allá del patinador profesional con rutinas y presentaciones perfectas. Había visto la parte de Victor que él sabía solo pocos podían conocer y su admiración había crecido. Ahí estaba el hombre, la leyenda más humana y palpable y su corazón se había agitado sin remedio, esas primeras semanas, meses. Se había sentido como si la chica por la que había estado enamorado por años finalmente había reparado en su existencia. Había sido como un maremoto, había arrasado y se había sentido aterrorizado pero, mientras más convivía con él la intensidad había disminuido y luego su relación, se había vuelto como la que tenía con Yuko, tal vez más intensa.

Luego había venido Yuri, un joven de quince años que lo había aterrorizado unos meses antes. Había estado aterrado de él pero, mientras más le conocía y durante lo poco que el joven se había abierto a él… se sentía tan en sincronía. No era como con Victor, donde la mayor parte de las veces la admiración, el anhelo y tal vez… la ligera punzada de envidia, recubrían sus emociones; con Yuri, había ciertamente admiración, un poco de envidia pero había algo de comprensión. Había visto en él joven ruso algo que había visto muchas veces en él, el miedo y la impotencia de no ser lo suficientemente bueno, había visto el dolor y la decepción también, cosas que en Victor parecían brillar por su ausencia y que hacía que a veces pareciera aun más lejano e inalcanzable.

Y es de esos dos que venia su conflicto interno. Por un lado estaba Victor, el hombre que había admirado durante toda su vida, el hombre que le había impulsado a ser una mejor versión de él y luego estaba un joven de dieciséis años (del cual ni siquiera debería estar sintiéndose de esa manera) que pese a toda la animosidad que a veces parecía tener en su contra, le había llevado chocolate, le había abierto las puertas de su casa y le explicaba con paciencia las películas y todo aquello que no alcanzaba de entender del todo en Rusia. Eran como dos caminos que se habían abierto a él de pronto y él no tenía la más jodida idea de cual debía tomar o si debía tomar uno en absoluto. Muy en el fondo él sabía que en cuanto cogiera un sendero el otro se iría y no estaba seguro si a él le gustaría eso.

Yuuri dio finalmente un "axel" triple y dio por terminado su entrenamiento. Miró a Victor quien recibía instrucciones de Yakov que parecía ignorar deliberadamente. Sonrió a su pesar mientras le miraba ejecutar un half loop, seguido de un toe salchow. Yakov gritó de nuevo y Victor rió descaradamente.

— Me voy —anunció.

— No olvidéis encontrar una canción para tu presentación —pronunció Victor deteniéndose momentáneamente y enviándole una sonrisa encantadora. Luego siguió con su entrenamiento.

Yuuri suspiró. No sabía en que momento las mariposas habían dejado de bailar en su estomago cuando miraba a Victor.

Tal vez… todo aquello no era tan complicado y no tenía que elegir nada porque todo caería por su propio peso.

* * *

Yuuri tiene veinticuatro años y no sabe que hacer con los recién descubiertos sentimientos que parece evocar el adolescente ruso.

Tenía diez minutos que había llegado a casa —no tiene ni idea cuando o porque había comenzado a denominar de esa manera al departamento de Yuri—, había entrado con la certeza de que muy posiblemente encontraría un muy furiosos Yuri Plisetsky despotricando contra Victor mientras asesinaba zombies en un videojuego, sin embargo, lo que encuentra es silencio solo interrumpido por los suspiros que de vez en cuando el dueño de la casa suelta. Tumbado sobre el sofá de tres plazas Yuri duerme, el ceño fruncido y la mueca en su rostro evidencias la furia que pese a encontrarse dormido aun inconsciente siente o tal vez, tiene mucho que ver con la herida sufrida durante el entrenamiento, piensa cuando mira la bolsa de hielo sobre su pantorrilla y tobillo. Su ceño se frunce ante eso y se muerde el labio con preocupación.

Yuri suelta otro suspiro y finalmente su rostro se relaja, las suaves facciones se enmarcan por su cabello ahora suelto y Yuuri solo quiere pasar sus dedos a través de las suaves hebras, sin embargo, niega con la cabeza, no esta bien porque él es un niño y no se supone que deba tener ese tipo de sentimientos hacia él pero… lo ve moverse y una hebra de cabello rubio caer cerca de su nariz; contiene apenas una risa cuando le mira fruncir la nariz y con cuidado retira el cabello perdido, contienen el aliento cuando él se remueve en su sueño pero cuando no se despierta se aleja inmediatamente. Debería ir a ducharse y luego preparar la cena.

Antígona —Yuuri había sonreído ante el nombre cuando Yuri se lo había dicho porque simplemente pegaba—, salta de pronto sobre el estómago del durmiente Yuri y éste hace un sonido de descontento cuando se remueve.

— No Antígona —su voz es suave mientras cogía al gato—, no queréis que el pequeño ogro se moleste por interrumpir su sienta verdad.

La gata maúlla y Yuuri ríe mientras comienza a frotar detrás de su oreja haciendo que ronronee.

— ¿Acabas de llegar? —la voz ronca de Yuri le sobresalta y cuando lo mira, se ruboriza y sonríe porque es la cosa más adorable de ver. Yuri en medio de la sala frotando sus ojos con el cabello revuelto y las mejillas sonrojadas.

— No —finalmente contesta—. He llegado hace unos diez minutos.

— ¡Oh! —Ladea la cabeza y parpadea intentando deshacerse del sueño que parece aun invadirlo. Es demasiado adorable, sus rasgos se han suavizado y su expresión se ha relajado.

— Vuelve a dormir —sugiere, lo insta a recostarse nuevamente sin mucha objeción pero, cuando intenta girarse suelta un gruñido mientras el hielo termina por caer al suelo—. ¿Estás bien?

La preocupación sale a relucir en automático.

— No es nada —Yuri desestima inmediatamente, ahora completamente despierto.

Pero Yuuri ya esta intentando mirar en la zona dolorida.

— Que no es na… ¡AAAHH!—No termina de hablar cuando Yuuri presiona la zona lesionada y un grito sale de sus labios.

— Esta inflamado —Yuuri observa la zona enrojecida e inflamada con el ceño levemente fruncido—. Creo que deberíais dejar el patinaje por…

— ¡NO! —El grito contundente y el empuje repentino que recibe de Yuri le mandan al suelo. Un poco confundido busca la mirada de Yuri quien con el ceño fruncido y ahora de pie lo mira como todos esos meses atrás la primera vez que se encontraron y que le dijera que no había lugar para otro Yuri—. Este año…

Abre y cierra la boca como si no supiese como continuar, segundos después, respira profundamente y niega con la cabeza antes de mirarle como si le hubiese traicionado.

— Tampoco lo entiendes —murmura finalmente. El estallido de hace unos instantes en el olvido. Sus hombros se desploman ligeramente y sin más se retira cojeando levemente hasta su habitación.

Yuuri no tiene idea de que ha sucedido, solo sabe que la expresión sobre el rostro del menor le han hecho sentir como la peor persona del universo.

El maullido de "Antígona" le hace salir de su estupor. Con una última mirada en la dirección en la que se ha ido Yuri, tembloroso se pone de pie y coge a la gata que con impaciencia maúlla a sus pies.

— Ya, ya —pronuncia, sin embargo, su mente divaga, antes de que sus ojos se iluminen con resolución—. ¿Creéis que si le hago una tarta de manzana su humor mejore?

El gato suelta un maullido y Yuuri se ríe, sin embargo, la expresión desolada de Yuri parece haberse gravado en su mente.

* * *

Yuri tiene casi diecisiete años y jamás se ha sentido tan frustrado con su cuerpo. Ni siquiera cuando por primera vez había intentado un salto —porque esa primera vez había ido bien—, o aquella vez que se había dado cuenta que era un poco más bajo que el promedio de sus compañeros.

— Voy a mostrarles —murmuró mientras observaba las últimas publicaciones en su red social. Mientras se deslizaba a través del inicio, un video publicado por Mila con una serie de emoticones de sorpresa y corazones llamó su atención. Comenzó a reproducirle y la admiración, la frustración y el desprecio, se desataron cuando observó que se trataba de una pequeña parte de la práctica de Victor.

Chasqueó la lengua con disgusto y arrojó el móvil. Se puso de pie, apenas y haciendo una mueca cuando un latigazo de dolor se precipito a través de su pierna herida y comenzó a realizar ejercicios de estiramiento y posturas básicas de ballet.

Estuvo por un rato hasta que el dolor fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para ignorarlo.

— ¡Mierda! —gimió con frustración mientras caía pesadamente al suelo. Ese fue el preciso momento en que Yuuri decidió hacer acto de presencia tocando la puerta con vacilación y ligereza al principio para después tocar con mayor fuerza cuando no recibió contestación alguna—. Vete.

Contestó Yuri, los dientes apretados mientras intentaba masajear el área dolorida.

— La cena esta lista —la voz de Yuuri era suave y ligeramente condescendiente y eso solo causo que su ceño se frunciera aun más y la ira se precipitara.

— No tengo hambre —respondió con los dientes apretados mientras intentaba incorporarse.

— Pero _Yurio_ —comenzó Katsuki usando el estúpido nombre que su hermana le había dado—. No es saludable…

— Solo… come tu, cerdo… —ese fue el momento en que golpeo el vaso sobre la mesa de noche—. ¡Mierda!

— ¡¿Estáis bien, Yuri?! —Exclamó Yuuri entrando en la habitación. Sus ojos mirando a través de la habitación y observando el montón de vidrios rotos sobre el piso—. Traeré algo para limpiar…

— No, yo lo hago —se apresuró a negar Yuri sin embargo, mientras se agachaba para juntar los vidrios una exclamación de dolor salió de sus labios.

— ¿Estas herido? —La voz de Yuuri era alarmada y en su prisa por intentar socorrer a Yuri, caminó a través de unas de las piezas de vidrio—. ¡Aah!

— ¡Joder, _Yuuri_! —Exclamó Yuri y segundos después la habitación se sumió en silencio.

Los ojos de Yuuri eran amplios, parecía un ciervo atrapado por las luces de un auto, Yuri había pronunciado su nombre por primera vez y pese al contexto todo se había sentido tan correcto y por alguna extraña razón su corazón se había agitado y sus mejillas se estaban tornando rojas. Mientras, Yuri se había incorporado con rapidez ignorando el dolor que le aquejaba y empujaba a Yuuri a que se sentara sobre la cama, después de hincó guardando la distancia de los vidrios aun esparcidos sobre el suelo y cogió el pie herido. El calcetín antes de un color verde —Yuri se había sorprendido por la variedad de calcetines de colores que el Katsudon tenía cuando comenzó a vivir con él así que ya no era raro—, tenía una mancha de sangre y lo que parecía la punta del vidrio —que por fortuna no era grande, o eso esperaba— incrustado.

— Bien. Voy a intentar sacar el vidrio ¿de acuerdo? —Preguntó, sin embargo no esperó respuesta alguna puesto que, ya estaba intentando sacar el fragmento de vidrio.

— ¡Auh! —Se quejó y los ojos de Yuri buscaron en automático los suyos. La expresión de preocupación en sus ojos, junto con algo más que Yuuri no podía definir se volvieron evidentes mientras su expresión se suavizaba como si intentara confortarlo con ese simple gesto.

— Intentare sacarlo lo más rápido que pueda ¿vale? —Cuestionó y esta vez esperó hasta que le dio un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza—. Respira profundo y a la cuenta de tres. Una, dos… ¡tres!

— ¡Ay! —exclamó, mientras Yuri sostenía un pequeño fragmento del vidrio.

— Ahora… —quitó su calcetín e hizo una mueca al ver que parecía sangrar demasiado—. No eres propenso a desangrarte o algo así ¿verdad?

Lo había dicho de manera que pareciera una broma sin embargo, la preocupación seguía presente en sus ojos.

— No —contestó. Y lo vio ponerse de pie con cierta dificultad, en ese momento recordó que posiblemente él también estaba herido—. ¿Y Tú? ¿Estás bien?

— Por supuesto —pronunció Yuri, mientras comenzaba a ponerse de pie sin embargo, el latigazo de dolor en su pierna derecha se presentó y un gemido apenas ahogado se deslizó a través de sus labios.

— No lo estas —dijo Yuuri la voz suave pero extrañamente firme mientras lo conducía a sentarse a la cama.

— Estoy bien, Katsudon. No es nada —protesto Yuri—. Además, seguís sangrando por todo el piso de mi habitación.

— ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! —exclamó Katsuki, la vergüenza filtrándose en su voz—. Vuelvo.

Lo vio salir y con un suspiro y término de juntar los vidrios rotos; finalmente alcanzó por la pomada para el dolor. Sin embargo no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Yuuri volviese. La herida en su pie ya recubierta con un ligero vendaje y un puñado de toallas de papel en sus manos para limpiar la sangre que había caído sobre el piso.

Sin embargo, se quedo momentáneamente paralizado cuando lo encontró untando la pomada para el dolor en la pantorrilla evidentemente hinchada.

Las mejillas se tornaron rojas y evitó sus ojos mientras continuaba intentando esparcir la pomada uniformemente en la zona dolorida. Agradeció internamente cuando comenzó a limpiar el piso sin comentario alguno.

Cuando terminó, miró los mediocres intentos de masaje de Yuri y sin comentario alguno, cogió parte del menjurje —haciendo una mueca cuando percibió el olor— y con determinación hizo a un lado las manos de Yuri y comenzó a masajear la zona herida.

— No es… ¡Ay! —una exclamación salió de sus labios. En automático trayendo los ojos de Yuuri a conectar con los suyos.

— Esta muy inflamado —le informó, siguiendo con la tarea de masajear la zona dolorida—. Creo que deberías tomarte un descanso del patinaje solo por…

— Creo que ya estoy bien, Katsudon —pronunció Yuri, maldiciendo por lo bajo cuando intentó mover la pierna dolorida y Yuuri lo mantuvo en su lugar con un férreo agarre. Evitó sus ojos a toda costa mientras fruncía el ceño—. Deberíais ir a comer o se enfriara…

— No me importa —cortó Yuuri, los ojos fijos en el rostro de Yuri.

— Eso no me lo creo "cerdo", estáis renunciando a la comida…

— _Yuri_ —interrumpió Yuuri, los ojos fijos en su rostro. La voz suave que había usado para pronunciar su nombre siendo todo lo que se necesito para que finalmente le mirara. Cuando sus ojos finalmente encontraron los ojos castaños de él, continuó—… ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? ¿A qué teméis?

Porque finalmente lo había visto, el miedo y algo que no alcanzaba a comprender del todo, reflejado en los ojos verdes de Yuri.

— Nada me molesta y ciertamente no le temo a nada —pronunció Yuri, el ceño fruncido y el tono demasiado defensivo para ser cierto, mientras finalmente se liberaba de su agarre—. Ahora, vete quiero estar solo.

Yuuri se mordió el labio inferior, observando como Yuri se incorporaba. La indecisión de cumplir con su deseo y salir u obligarle a hablar con él. Sin embargo, segundos antes de que Yuri, le diera la espalda, vio en sus ojos el ¿dolor?... no estaba seguro, pero eso fue lo que le hizo detenerle, cogió con firmeza su muñeca y le obligó a enfrentarlo.

— No —pronunció con determinación, luego su tono se suavizo y—; quiero ayudarte.

El ceño sobre el rostro de Yuri se suavizo ligeramente y sus ojos resplandecieron.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te interesa? —Su tono era confuso y su expresión era de desconcierto total. El corazón de Yuuri se agitó dolorosamente ante aquello.

— Porque eres una persona importante para mí —pronunció como si aquello fuese lo más obvio del mundo—. Y me gustas y no…mmm…

Ese fue el momento en que Yuri lo beso.

Yuri tiene casi diecisiete años y esta seguro que nunca ha sentido nada como aquello. El latido frenético de su corazón, las mariposas agitadas y desesperadas revoloteando sin parar en su estomago; los labios ligeramente agrietados pero no por ello desagradables de Yuuri, la piel suave de sus mejillas y su cabello suave al tacto.

Es mejor que los sueños, piensa mientras ladea la cabeza y siente que muere y vuelve a nacer cuando tentativamente Yuuri contesta. Entonces, la euforia y el deseo de sentir más lo animan a usar la lengua, delinea su labio inferior y complacido escucha un jadeo salir de los labios de Yuuri, luego todo es demasiado rápido y no sabe que ha pasado cuando se encuentra cayendo.

* * *

Yuuri tiene veinticuatro años y se siente totalmente abrumado por los acontecimientos. Todo fluye demasiado rápido y su corazón corre desenfrenado. Sus mejillas arden y esta seguro que va a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

— ¡Ay! —la exclamación abandona los labios de Yuri cuando su culo golpea el suelo—. ¡¿Qué mierda?!

Y no sin cierto horror nota que ha empujado demasiado fuerte a Yuri.

— Lo-lo siento —murmura con las mejillas rojas, su respiración es agitada y cuando le ofrece la mano para que se incorpore no le mira a los ojos.

— Eres un imbécil —pronuncia Yuri. Y él hace un sonido de incredulidad ante aquello, mientras, sus ojos cafés encuentran los verdes de él. Yuri sonríe y tira de él hasta que están demasiado cerca como para besarlo por segunda vez.

Él también lo nota, sus mejillas tornándose más rojas mientras evita su mirada nuevamente. No sabe que hacer, quiere salir corriendo y tal vez envolverse entre las mantas de su habitación y no salir, porque aquello no esta bien. La sensación que pareció despertar en él cuando sus labios estaban en contacto con los de Yuri, no está bien.

— También me gustas —confiesa Yuri, las mejillas rojas como granas pero sus ojos resplandeciendo con determinación.

Abre los ojos con cierta incredulidad y respira profundamente intentando la sensación de calidez que aquello le ha despertado porque aquello no es adecuado. Después de todo, él es un niño.

— Pe-pero, no está bien —finalmente sus ojos encuentran los verdes de Yuri. Y se siente ligeramente culpable cuando ve los ojos de Yuri resplandecer con dolor.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunta mientras se aleja de él, y esa pequeña —y parecería insignificante— distancia hace que Yuuri quiera llorar, "¿por qué?", piensa pero no hay respuesta hasta que—… Es Victor ¿cierto?

Yuuri no tiene idea de que tiene que ver Victor en eso. Parpadea en confusión y luego:

— Es de él de quien estás enamorado, solo… —Yuri calla abruptamente y sonríe antes de negar violentamente. Sin embargo, la sonrisa no llega a sus ojos y Yuuri no tiene idea de que hacer con la distancia que parece haberse abierto…

— Yuri —su voz sale lastimera porque eso no es cierto, no del todo. Pero, Yuri no le deja hablar…

— Esta bien… porque no vamos a comer.

Lo ve comenzar a caminar hacia la salida y solo sabe que si deja pasar esto. Las cosas nunca serán igual.

— Yura… —sus pasos se detienen pero aun no lo mira—. No estoy enamorado de Victor…

Eso, es lo que lo hace. Se gira, la incredulidad en su rostro.

— Pero… —comienza Yuri, la confusión sobre todo su rostro—. Le diste incluso un anillo de compromiso.

Las mejillas de Yuuri se encienden de vergüenza y por primera vez el anillo sobre su anular izquierdo pesa.

— ¡Es un anillo de promesa sobre el patinaje! —Exclama en un chillido pero el ambiente es más ligero cuando escucha la risa de Yuri.

— Pero no tienes que gritar… —el tono es suave y las características de Yuri se han relajado ligeramente, pero aun es evidente para Yuuri el velo defensivo que parece proyectar a través de sus ojos, el cual es más evidente cuando continua—. Si no estas enamorado de Victor entonces, ¿por qué?

— Eres demasiado joven —finalmente pronuncia—. Crees que te gusto pero… dentro de un par de meses o incluso semanas, olvidaras. Lo superaras.

Su voz se apaga y se siente patético cuando una lágrima se desliza a través de su mejilla por la simple perspectiva de que él le olvide. Mira hacia el suelo y se muerde con fuerza el labio inferior intentando controlar esa desoladora emoción.

— Me gustas desde que tenia once años —la voz de Yuri rompe el silencio en el que se había sumido la habitación. Sus ojos castaños buscando los verdes de Yuri. La mirada incrédula y las mejillas rojas cuando notó la cercanía que había entre ellos otra vez—. Así que te puedo asegurar que me llevaría muuucho tiempo.

Su mano sube hasta su mejilla limpiando la lágrima y quedando posada ahí.

— No es que quiera o vaya a intentarlo —lo ve encogerse de hombros antes de que sonría y sus ojos verdes resplandezcan con picardía—. Teniendo eso claro, ahora voy a besarte.

— Pero…

Yuuri Katsuki tiene veinticuatro años cuando decide escoger el sendero más inesperado posible. Sin embargo, las mariposas sobre su estomago y el latido frenético de su corazón, le hacen estar seguro de su decisión.

* * *

— La tarta esta fría…

— Bueno no fui yo él que decidió encerrarse en su habitación.

— Si bueno, gracias a eso ahora tengo un lindo "cerdo" como novio.

— ¡Yuri!

— No hay de que avergonzarse, te ves lindo, con las mejillas redondas y bueno… ya sabes...

— Piensas que soy lindo.

— Solo… yo…

— Jajaja te has sonrojado. Que lindo eres Yurachka.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Espera… ¿me has llamado Yurachka?

— Tus mejillas son como tomates. ¡Pero que lindo eres!

— ¡Cállate, Katsudon!

— No tienes que ser tan malo… ¡Ey, Yuri!... No era…mmm… … …

Esa noche Yuuri descubrió que Yuri sabía a vainilla y que podría besarle eternamente. Las mariposas, el resplandor del cielo y el eco de su sonrisa no mienten.


	3. Chapter 3: Philautia (mania)

_Hola corazones de chocolate, os traigo el tercer capítulo, espero os guste._

 _Por cierto, alguien me ha preguntado por los fragmentos de poemas o lecturas al inicio de la historia, regularmente intento que ellas concuerden con lo que escribo, otras son simplemente cosas que he estado leyendo y me han gustado, disfruto mucho de leer así que… ¿Qué os puedo decir? Solo quiero compartir con vosotros las cosas que me gustan :)_

 _¡Oh, cierto! Sobre el one-shot que subiría, quiero disculparme pero estuve realmente ajetreada en la semana, solo me falta revisarle y si todo me complace lo publicare el martes ;)_

* * *

 ** _Nota:_** _Este capítulo esta dedicado a_ **belle. coquelicot.** Tus reviews me hacen tan feliz, espero que este capítulo te guste :)

 ** _Nota 2:_** _Ya podéis encontrar la historia en wattpad con el nombre de "_ **Carpe Diem - Yuri! on Ice (fic YuuYu)** " _y con mi seudónimo de_ _ **missbutterfly02**_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Yuri! On Ice © Production MAPPA, dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrito por Mitsuro Kubo. Todo lo que diverge del canon es mío y esta hecho sin fin lucro. ¡Di no al plagio!

* * *

 **Carpe Diem**

 **.**

 _by Miss. Breakable Butterfly_

 ** _._**

 ** _Chapter 3:_ Philautia (mania)**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.X._**

 ** _._**

 _"_ _Amor mío, no te quiero por vos ni por mí ni por los dos juntos, no te quiero porque la sangre me llame a quererte, te quiero porque no sos mía, porque estás del otro lado, ahí donde me invitás a saltar y no puedo dar el salto, porque en lo más profundo de la posesión no estás en mí, no te alcanzo, no paso de tu cuerpo, de tu risa, hay horas en que me atormenta que me ames (cómo te gusta usar el verbo amar, con qué cursilería lo vas dejando caer sobre los platos y las sábanas y los autobuses), me atormenta tu amor que no me sirve de puente porque un puente no se sostiene de un solo lado, jamás Wright ni Le Corbusier van a hacer un puente sostenido de un solo lado, y no me mires con esos ojos de pájaro, para vos la operación del amor es tan sencilla, te curarás antes que yo y eso que me querés como yo no te quiero. Claro que te curarás, porque vivís en la salud, después de mí será cualquier otro, eso se cambia como los corpiños. Tan triste oyendo al cínico Horacio que quiere un amor pasaporte, amor pasamontañas, amor llave, amor revólver, amor que le dé los mil ojos de Argos, la ubicuidad, el silencio desde donde la música es posible, la raíz desde donde se podría empezar a tejer una lengua. Y es tonto porque todo eso duerme un poco en vos, no habría más que sumergirte en un vaso de agua como una flor japonesa y poco a poco empezarían a brotar los pétalos coloreados, se hincharían las formas combadas, crecería la hermosura. Dadora de infinito, yo no sé tomar, perdóname."_

 _Fragmento del capitulo 93 de "Rayuela"_

 _De Julio Cortázar._

 ** _._**

 ** _.x._**

 ** _._**

* * *

La mañana que Yuri cumple dieciocho años, es un día frío.  
No es como si hubiese gran diferencia con el clima típico de Rusia, sin embargo, Yuuri lo siente y se abriga más de lo acostumbrado.

Se levanta aún más temprano que de costumbre y con una sonrisa en los labios, inicia la mañana.

Así que cuando Yuri finalmente se levanta, le encuentra tarareando en la cocina. La sonrisa boba se abre camino hasta su rostro de manera inconsciente y quiere abrazarlo y besarle todo el día.

— Buenos días —finalmente dice. Quiere reírse cuando lo ve girarse con un sobresalto. Las mejillas rojas y una pequeña marca de harina en su mejilla izquierda. Yuri no entiende como es que Yuuri tiene la capacidad de mirarse tan jodidamente adorable y sin la mínima intención.

— Buenos días —murmura con una sonrisa. Su sonrisa se amplia y se acerca a él. Besa sus labios y él solo puede apretar con fuerza sus brazos entorno a él. Cuando finalmente se separan—: ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Un beso extra es presionando en sus labios pero, antes de que pueda profundizar en él, Yuuri se aleja con una sonrisa.

— Tenéis que apurarte, o llegaréis tarde al colegio —le recuerda y quiere reírse ante el adorable mojin que él menor esta haciendo.

— No eres divertido Katsudon —murmura él con el ceño levemente fruncido, mientras coge una tostada y unta mermelada de zarzamora sobre ella.

Sin embargo, el ceño de Yuri apenas y dura, una sonrisa suave y una despreocupada expresión sobre su rostro le sustituyen con facilidad. Ama las mañanas, la manera domestica, llena de vida y calidez que inundan de vida el departamento pero sobretodo la cocina mientras Yuuri tararea preparando el desayuno.

— Te... am... —la palabra esta por salir de sus labios, sus ojos son amplios y se ahoga con su propia saliva.  
— ¿Qué? —Pregunta Yuuri con curiosidad y luego con preocupación se acerca a darle ligeros golpes contra la espalda. Su rostro esta completamente rojo y los ojos de Yuuri reflejan preocupación—. ¿Mejor?

Él solo asiente y traga con dificultad, siente la garganta seca y no esta completamente seguro que sea solo por casi ahogarse.

— Por supuesto, Katsudon. Me voy o llegare tarde a la universidad.

Huye de la escena y en su prisa olvida darle un beso de despedida a Yuuri, quién algo confundido y un poco herido observa la pequeña caja de regalo sobre la mesa que el joven ni siquiera ha visto en su prisa.

— Tal vez debí dársela y no esperar que él la viese. Tú que dices Antígona.

Cuando la gata maúlla, se ríe hasta que descubre que también es tarde para llegar a su práctica de ballet con Lilia y que eso no va terminar para nada bien, no después de que hubiese aceptado entrenarlo más por la recomendación de Minako-san pero, sobretodo, por la petición de Yuri.

Coge la caja del regalo y se apresura a salir. Ya se lo daría después.

* * *

 _Cuando Yuuri cumple veinticinco. Es su idea el hacer una fiesta. No es muy difícil teniendo en cuenta la facilidad con que los demás patinadores aceptan a Yuuri._

 _Tiene mucho que ver con su personalidad cálida, tímida y confortante que proyecta y que hace imposible odiarle. Yuri es el mayor testigo de aquello._

 _Sin embargo, para Yuri al mismo tiempo que siente emoción y felicidad por la aceptación que recibe de sus compañeros, también le es muy molesto la manera en que la mayoría parecen querer ser el centro de su atención._

 _Tal vez tiene mucho que ver con que ese año se hubiese llevado la plata por segundo año consecutivo a pesar de lo inútil que era Víctor como entrenador —bueno, tal vez eso último solo era su opinión—; pese a ello, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo del rostro de Victor cuando se había percatado que Yuuri_ _y él le habían superado_ , _aunque la satisfacción le había durado poco._

 _— Mmm... así que ésto es lo que se siente quedar en tercero —había murmurado con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Sin embargo, al segundo siguiente había sonreído y había arrastrado a Yuuri a un apretado abrazo._

 _Su corazón latió rápido y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no armar una escena cuando su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del de Yuuri._

 _No podía quejarse y gritar cuando ambos habían acordado mantener su relaciones en secreto hasta que Yuuri hablara con su abuelo, después de todo no solo se enfrentaban al problema que suponía que él fuese mucho más joven que Yuuri, sino que, también se enfrentaban a la discriminación y repudio por ser una pareja conformada por hombres en una sociedad que pese a estar en pleno siglo veintiuno, aun seguía repudiando aquello que se salía de lo "común", aunque si le preguntasen a él posiblemente diría que todos podían irse a la mierda, después de todo, la opinión de quien más le importaba era de su abuelo y estaba seguro que recibiría su apoyo y en caso de que no fuese así... bueno, él no quería pensar en ese caso._

 _Pese a la incomodidad no dijo nada y suspiró de alivio cuando Yuuri se alejó de Víctor un poco._

 _A veces odiaba el miedo irrazonable que le decía que él no era lo suficientemente bueno, no como Víctor, que pese a ser como una enorme caja fuerte que no deja ver más allá del exterior o de mostrar solo aquello qué él desea, tenía muchas más cosas que ofrecer, que él, un simple adolescente (aunque eso le jodiera), con solo un montón de sueños que tenía la esperanza de cumplir algún día._

 _Siempre que observaba la manera suave, de admiración y cariño que Yuuri portaba cuando miraba a Víctor, su estómago parecía contraerse y sentía como si fuese a devolver el contenido en cualquier instante._

 _— Tranquilízate —la voz de Otabek sonó ligeramente burlona a su lado causándole un ligero sobresalto._

 _Frunció el ceño y cuadró los hombros._

 _— ¿De qué mierda hablas? —Inquirió y se negó a mirarlo a los ojos._

 _— Como sea... felicidades, Yuri —finalmente pronunció. Consciente de la manera evasiva que era Yuri para ciertos temas._

 _— Gracias —pronunció con cierta satisfacción en su tono—. Tú tampoco lo habéis... ¡Arg! ¡Joder maldito viejo, suéltame!_

 _Sí, ese había sido el preciso momento en que Víctor le había abrazado y había arruinado su alegría; aunque, internamente sintió alivio que se hubiese alejado de Yuuri, finalmente._

 _En fin, el punto era que, pese a la personalidad tímida de Yuuri parecía un imán de personas. Y eso no es como si ayudara mucho a su seguridad._  
 _Así que el día que celebraron su cumpleaños, había sido un día lleno de ajetreo con un montón de comida y alcohol —cortesía de Víctor y Mila—, la fiesta se había salido ligeramente de control y su autocontrol cuando ya en la madrugada, después de que prácticamente todos se marcharan. Había visto a Víctor y su rostro a un par de centímetros del de Yuuri, quién con las mejillas rojas intentaba —y a su consideración no lo suficiente— alejarse de él._

 _Siendo el casi adulto que ya era, hizo lo más lógico; gritó y le arrojó una figurilla de cerámica que_ — _por fortuna o desgracia, según quien cuente la historia—, apenas Víctor había podido esquivar._

 _— ¡Aléjate de mi novio, viejo! —El grito que suelta parece consumir el sonido de la habitación sumiendo todo en silencio._  
 _El rostro de Yuuri es completamente rojo cuando Víctor mira de uno al otro. Luego el muy hijo de puta —en opinión de_ Yuri _—, se había reído._  
 _—_ _Me preguntaba cuando me diríais. Son demasiado obvios..._  
 _— ¿Qué...? —La voz de Yuuri salió ligeramente temblorosa y Yuri tuvo que morderse la lengua para no preguntarle porqué parecía al borde de un ataque de pánico. Acaso él... ¿no quería que las personas supieran?_  
 _— Quiero decir, fue un poco obvio que algo había cambiado en su relación. Después de todo, fuiste el que logró que Yurio tomara dos semanas de descanso cuando se presentó su período de crecimiento. Y por supuesto, la falta de entusiasmo de Yuuri para buscar su propio departamento o para vivir conmigo. —Informó Víctor, la sonrisa perpetua y un poco petulante sobre sus labios—, sin embargo y ya que ninguno de los dos decía nada... tuve que hacer lo necesario para poner celoso a Yurio. Fue divertido pero... ¿por qué no me habéis dicho?_  
 _— Porque no es asunto tuyo, viejo._  
 _— ¿Quién más lo sabe? —La voz de Yuuri es baja y sus ojos resplandecen con temor._  
 _— Solo yo y... tal vez Mila. La verdad no lo sé —se encoge de hombros con despreocupación y sonríe—. Pero me alegro tanto por los dos, en fin, es hora de irme. Y recordad, no hagáis cosas indebidas... aún..._

 _Las mejillas de ambos se encienden y desvían la mirada. Cuando la puerta se cierra; Yuri observa al Katsudon removerse con incomodidad._

 _— Tanto te molesta que los demás sepan que estamos juntos —su voz sale un poco temblorosa y lo odia completamente. Se siente demasiado vulnerable._

 _— ¿Qué...? —Para alivio de Yuri, el Katsudon parecía genuinamente desconcertado—, por supuesto que no. Es solo que... aún no he hablado con tu abuelo y... no quiero meterte en problemas o que ya no me deje verte... y..._

 _— ¡Yuuri! —Pronuncia con fuerza mientras sujeta sus mejillas y lo ve directamente a los ojos, si hay algo bueno sobre haber pasado la etapa de crecimiento es que, finalmente su altura casi coincide con la de Yuuri. Sonríe y con suavidad acaricia su cabello—. Todo ira bien, mi abuelo, él... le caerás bien._

 _Luego le había besado. Había olvidado que al igual que él o inclusive más, Yuuri era demasiado inseguro, mucha de esa inseguridad se había ido cuando había comenzado su entrenamiento con Víctor pero... aun había ocasiones que se mordía el labio inferior, sonreía temblorosamente y se negaba a levantar la mirada._

 _— Se supone que yo soy el adulto —pronunció Yuuri, un susurro suave contra sus labios y una ligera sonrisa—. Yo debería ser quien te consuele y te proteja._

 _— Sin ofender pero, nunca he sido muy bueno con los supuestos y me importa una mierda que es lo que todos esperen o incluso lo que tú esperes si eso no te hace sentir bien. Te quiero, Katsudon._

 _— Yo también te quiero Yura, mucho..._

 _Luego se habían besado, durante lo que restaba de noche y se habían dormido en los brazos del otro. Yuri había aprendido a confiar más en si mismo y Yuuri a liberarse un poco más._

* * *

Le gustaba ver su cabello a la luz del sol. La manera en que parecía convertirse en un halo al rededor de él, la manera en que su rostro era remarcado y la confianza absoluta que su mirada reflejaba.

Yuuri tiene veinticinco años y a veces siente que morirá debido a la explosión de sentimientos y emociones que parecen fluctuar y arremolinarse en su interior. Pese al haber pasado varios años en el extranjero, el tradicionalismo y la educación que había recibido por prácticamente toda su vida le hacen muy difícil lidiar con la manera en que se siente, la cultura japonesa es demasiado reservada y estricta, de ahí se desprendía su comportamiento tímido y que fuera bueno con la interpretación en sus coreografías; el amor y los sentimientos en general en su cultura son mejor expresados a través de las acciones.

Es por ello que a veces se le hacía un poco difícil expresar verbalmente sus sentimientos hacia Yuri o seguirle el paso ya que, a diferencia de él, Yuri era extrovertido, seguro y una explosión. Decía y hacía las cosas como, cuando y donde quería. Todo con una resolución indomable y con la convicción de lograrlo. Era abrumador y un poco atemorizante pensar que algún día podría dejarle atrás.

Lo miró reír y bromear con una chica, la joven demasiado bonita y con una cara demasiada expresiva enmarcada por hermoso cabello negro, sus ojos azules mirando con adoración a Yuri y él respondiendo el gesto con una sonrisa suave.

 _—_ Entonces... ¿vendrás? —La voz suave de Yuri le llega como un susurro lejano y sin ser del todo consciente aprieta la pequeña caja de regalo en su mano derecha.

 _—_ Por supuesto que si Yura, digo... sería realmente tonto de mi rechazar la invitación a una fiesta con un montón de patinadores famosos. —La voz de la chica es dulce y cariñosa, pero Yuuri solo puede pensar que ella le ha llamado Yura y no ha recibido queja alguna por el mote cariñoso que solo a sus más allegados se les permite usar.

— Chica lista —contesta Yuri y observa como le da un empujón cariñoso en el hombro a la joven quien se ríe con diversión. Un enorme nudo parece formarse en su garganta mientras más les ve interactuar y tiene que respirar profundamente para calmar la abrumadora sensación de dolor que parece venir desde su pecho.

Mira la envoltura del regalo, ahora completamente arruga y hace una mueca. Su ceño se frunce aún más cuando escucha a la joven hablar nuevamente y con una expresión desoladora se gira. No quiere que Yuri le vea de esa manera tan patética.

— Pragmática sería...

— ¡Yuuri! —La exclamación de Yuri interrumpe a la joven al mismo tiempo que detiene sus pasos; y no sin cierta renuencia se gira a mirarlo. Sus ojos brillan y su cabello enmarca su rostro. La luz del sol se refleja en su cabello haciéndole ver dorado y la sonrisa suave y expresión sorprendida le hacen ver como un ángel. Sin embargo, la hermosa visión es interrumpida por la mirada insistente de un par de ojos azules que lo observan con curiosidad—. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

La voz de Yuri es curiosa y un tanto desconcertada cuando nota lo alicaído que esta, él casi había esperado que fuese defensiva pero... no es como si estuviera haciendo algo malo ¿verdad?

— He venido a recogerte, —finalmente pronuncia y se ruboriza cuando nota la mirada cómplice de la joven, desviando a si sus ojos hacia el suelo.

— No me habéis dicho que tu novio fuese tan lindo Yura. —Ante lo pronunciado sus ojos se levantan con la sorpresa obvia. La joven se acerca a él y con la sonrisa más amplia, le extiende la mano—. Ann Lisniánskaya y tu debes ser Yuuri Katsuki ¿cierto? Yura siempre habla de ti así que siento como si ya te conociera.

— Mmm... yo... —Yuuri asiente con timidez y acepta el saludo.

— No tenéis que decir nada, conociendo a Yura seguramente jamás me ha mencionado—la sonrisa es amable y Yuuri se encuentra devolviendo el gesto.

— No seas tan perra —la voz de Yuri es osca y tiene las mejillas rojas.

— ¡Yura! —pronuncia ligeramente escandalizado y se siente desconcertado cuando Ann sin más le abraza.

— ¡Cielos! Realmente eres lindo. Dime ¿cómo es que habéis terminado con un punk mal hablado como Yura?

— Yo...

— Vamos Katsudon—fue ese momento en que Yuri le jaló por el brazo y lo alejó de la joven y del lugar—. Ignora a la loca.

— ¡Auh! Lastimas mis sentimientos—fue ese momento en el que Yuri le hizo una seña obscena con la mano—. ¡Yo también te quiero, Yura! ¡Nos vemos el sábado, Yuuri!

Apenas y pudo hacer un gesto de despedida, cuando finalmente se encontraron lejos del campus no pudo evitar pronunciar.

— Ella es... agradable, me gusta.

— Si bueno, tienes gustos horribles.

— Pues salgo contigo —acotó de manera casi inconsciente y tuvo que morderse el labio para no reírse cuando lo miró abrir y cerrar la boca como pez fuera del agua.

— Si bueno, yo soy la excepción a la regla—finalmente pronunció de manera triunfal.

— Por supuesto que si...

— ¡Ey! No seas condescendiente conmigo—se quejó y luego con el ceño fruncido preguntó—: ¿por qué has venido por mi? No es que me queje pero te veías... amm... triste.

¿Lo hacía? Él ciertamente se había sentido un poco inseguro cuando había visto la manera en que Yuri interactuaba con Ann pero... no estaba seguro hasta que punto.

Miró el regalo que aun sostenía en su mano y se ruborizo ante la forma horrible en que la envoltura había terminado.

— Quería darte ésto. —Le extendió el regalo de igual forma y le miró arquear la ceja ante el desastre que era el envoltorio, sin embargo, no hizo comentario alguno.

Le observó desenvolver el regalo con parsimonia; dentro de un pequeño estuche se encontraba un dije, la cadena de oro resplandeció a la luz del sol y la figura del rostro de un león quedó ante los ojos encantados de Yuri.

— Es hermoso —pronunció con emoción y no perdió tiempo en colocárselo. Sin embargo, con una expresión mucho más seria de pronto encaró a Yuuri—. Ahora dime ¿por qué estabas triste?

— No lo estaba—negó con rotundidad, sin embargo, al ver la mirada que Yuri le estaba dando sabía que no le había creído.

— Lilia te ha dicho algo... o acaso... —entrecerró los ojos con sospecha—... fue el imbécil de Víctor... ese viejo, cuando lo vea voy a patear su culo hasta Roma...

— No... no es nada de eso... yo...

— Mira Katsudon, te amo, pero a veces si que me pones difícil entenderte y...

— ¿Qué? —Pregunta con la garganta extrañamente seca y por alguna razón no puede pasar saliva. Su corazón late desaforadamente y quiere reír, llorar, abrazarlo y besarle pero, Yuri lo mira confundido y sabe que lo dicho lo ha pronunciado sin querer y por ende eso lo vuelve más real.

Sin embargo, la realización de lo que ha pronunciado se hunde de pronto en él y es fascinante la manera en que sus ojos pasan de la confusión al temor; luego a la renuente aceptación y finalmente a la determinación.

— ¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto? Ya deberíais haberte dado cuenta. Te amo "cerdo" idiota. —Todo en aquella oración es pronunciado con aplastante seguridad pero, el ligero quiebre en su voz apenas perceptible, le dicen del temor que el más joven siente a que sus sentimientos sean rechazados o en todo caso que no sean tomados demasiado enserio.

— Estaba triste porque creía que ella te gustaba —confiesa él en cambio, y cuando el resoplido burlón y desdeñoso llega a sus oídos quiere reírse.

— Por favor Katsudon, si quisiera engañarte con alguien sería con Otabek, ya sabes entrada gratis a festivales y un montón de fiestas o...

— Odias las multitudes...

—...en todo caso con Víctor —Yuri continuó como sino le hubiera oído—. El muy bastardo tiene un excelente culo y bueno... soy humano.

— ¿Enserio, Yura?

— Por supuesto que no, porque querría salir con ellos cuando tengo a mi propio Katsudon —sus ojos eran suaves y su sonrisa amorosa, sin embargo, su sonrisa de pronto era divertida—. Aunque, no podéis negarme que alguna vez has pensado que el culo de Víctor es un gran culo.

— ¡Yuri!

— Solo bromeo... me gusta mucho más el tuyo.

— Eres un niño —pronunció con diversión y su sonrisa se amplió al ver su ceño fruncirse, nunca le había gustado que le dijera que era un niño, sin embargo pronto su ceño se suavizo y cogió su mano. Él suspiró—. ¿Cómo es que pasamos de una confesión de amor a hablar de culos?

— No estábamos hablando de culos. —Comenzó Yuri, el tono divertido—. Estábamos hablando de un culo, en específico el de Víctor. En cuanto a tu pregunta, creo que es porque nuestra relación es perfecta.

— ¿Perfecta?

— Por supuesto, tu me amas —cuando lo pronunció era ligeramente tembloroso y miraba hacia el cielo con la espalda ligeramente tensa. Apretó su mano en reconocimiento a lo dicho y él se relajó—, yo te amo. Hay comunicación, sana rivalidad y estamos juntos. ¿Acaso eso no es perfecto?

— Lo es —suspiró con emoción contenida y se aferró a su mano aún más—. Si que lo es.

* * *

 _Observa la fachada sencilla de la casa y por alguna razón siente que la construcción se le vendrá encima._

 _Sus manos sudan y se siente más nervioso que la primera vez que participaría en un concurso de patinaje sobre hielo._

 _Por el rabillo del ojo mira a Yuri, su postura aparentemente relajada es rota por la manera tensa de sus hombros y la manera en la que sus manos se encuentran en puños. Sin embargo, cuando se percata de su mirada, lo ve aflojar su postura y concederle una sonrisa mientras extiende su mano._

 _— ¿Listo? —pregunta y quiere decir que si pero su garganta esta seca y no confía mucho en la estabilidad de su voz así que en su lugar asiente._

 _Yuri llama a la puerta y no tienen que esperar mucho para escuchar el sonido de los paso acercándose a la entrada._

 _— ¿Quién es? —La voz es gruesa y con cierto toque de calidez._

 _— Soy Yura, abuelo —la voz de Yuri es alegre pero con cierta aprensión oculta._

 _La puerta es abierta inmediatamente y ante su vista queda un hombre mayor, los ojos cálidos y una sonrisa pequeña pero feliz sobre sus labios._

 _— ¡Yura! No esperaba verte hoy —la felicidad en su rostro sin embargo pronto se desvanece dando paso a la preocupación—. ¿Paso algo?_

 _Inquiere el hombre, su ceño levemente fruncido pero, a la vista de su nieto completamente sano y salvo se relaja._

 _— ¿Acaso un nieto no puede visitar a su abuelo sin motivos ocultos? —Yuri cuestionó en broma._

 _— No mi nieto —el hombre mayor no vacila, sin embargo, el tono lúdico es evidente. Sus ojos demasiado pronto para la comodidad de Yuuri se alejan del menor y se centran en él. Se remueve incomodo y sus mejillas para su horror, ya se están poniendo rojas._

 _— Así que… ¿tú eres el patinador que ha estado viviendo con Yura? —El resplandor en su mirada solo le hace sentir más nervioso, asiente con torpeza y no esta seguro, pero por un momento mira sus ojos ablandarse._

 _Se apresura a hacer una pronunciada reverencia y…_

 _— Katsuki Yuuri —finalmente dice. Sus mejillas son más rojas cuando se incorpora y ve la manera divertida en que el abuelo de Yuri lo observa._

 _—_ Nikolai _Plisetsky —finalmente el hombre pronuncia con una pequeña reverencia en cambio—. Pero entrad, acaban de salir las pirozhki._

 _Yuuri miró con curiosidad la casa; el lugar era sencillo, las paredes pintadas de colores amarillos y naranjas, había varios libreros rebosantes de libros. En el salón, el calor proveniente de la chimenea dando la calidez suficiente para deshacerse de su abrigo. Pequeños marcos adornaban algunos muebles. La imagen de una pareja con un pequeño niño de unos seis años en varias de las fotografías._

 _— Mis padres —murmuró Yuri, el ligero toque de nostalgia y tal vez tristeza en su voz._

 _Yuri había mencionado el accidente, sin embargo, había sido un tema de pasada, cuando en su imprudencia había mencionado que tenían que hablar con sus padres de su relación, él lo había mirado desconcertado por un segundo y luego casi con desinterés le había murmurado que en realidad era con su abuelo con quien tenían que hablar, sus padres habían muerto cuando tenía ocho años, él se había disculpado y Yuri se había burlado: "No es como si hubiese tenido que saberlo. Esta bien Katsudon, fue hace mucho tiempo. Ya no importa."_

 _Sin embargo, ver la manera anhelante en que miraba a las personas en la fotografía hacía que quisiera abrazarlo y susurrarle un montón de cosas dulces._

 _— Te pareces a tu madre —finalmente dijo…_

 _— Sin embargo, los ojos son de su padre —pronunció la voz de su abuelo a sus espaldas. Ambos se sobresaltaron ligeramente. No le habían escuchado volver de la cocina._

 _El olor rico de las pirozhki y el chocolate pronto llegó a sus sentidos._

 _— Vamos niños, coged asiento y comer un poco._

 _Ambos obedecieron y aceptaron con gratitud la bebida caliente y la comida. Comieron en relativo silenció. Ambos removiéndose con cierta ansiedad cuando miraban la manera en que los ojos del viejo iban de uno al otro. Cuando terminaron las pirozhki, Yuuri se encontró jugando con sus manos al no saber que hacer con ellas._

 _— Me pones nervioso —murmuró Yuri, su mano entrelazándose con una de las suyas, casi suspiro de alivio y comodidad ante el gesto._

 _Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la mirada astuta y de realización del hombre. Se sobresaltaron cuando carraspeó._

 _— Entonces ¿a qué debo vuestra visita? —Sus ojos no perdían detalle de los gestos y de la manera en que ambos parecían aferrarse uno al otro._

 _Miró la postura de Yura, los ojos resplandeciendo con una fiera determinación, pero también con una emoción que pensó jamás volvería a ver en los ojos de su nieto. Sus ojos entonces encontraron los del chico japonés y una memoria pasada regresó, un joven Yuri de doce años, sus ojos resplandeciendo con admiración mientras observaba la coreografía de un chico japonés. Quiso reírse, en aquel entonces había visto la manera apreciativa que su nieto le había dado y que después había negado fervientemente y ahora, aquí estaban, los dos tomados de la mano._

 _— Entonces… —comenzó ante el silencio de ambos muchachos._

 _— Abuelo… yo…_

 _— Estoy saliendo con su nieto. —La voz de Yuuri interrumpió de carrerilla y pareció suspirar de alivio cuando finalmente las palabras fueron dichas, sin embargo, sus mejillas eran completamente rojas y de pronto se encontró balbuceando—. Quiero decir… Yura… Yuri y yo estamos en una relación del tipo romántica y yo… nosotros queremos su permiso para seguir con ella._

 _Observó las mejillas de Yuri encenderse sin embargo, también miró la manera en que sus ojos resplandecían con felicidad y la sonrisa apenas contenida que quería formarse en sus labios._

 _Suspiró y los observó un poco más hasta que los miró removerse con nerviosismo en sus asientos._

 _— Yura… es demasiado joven ¿no lo crees? —preguntó e hizo un gesto con la mano para que su nieto guardase silencio cuando lo miró abrir la boca con total intención de replicar._

 _— Lo sé —murmuró Yuuri. Sin embargo, y para total aprobación del hombre mayor, su postura se había vuelto más firme y sus ojos le miraban con la misma determinación que su nieto—. Es por eso que quise hacer esto bien. Usted es muy importante para Yura, y aunque se que él es lo suficientemente necio para seguir con lo nuestro sin su consentimiento, jamás podría exigirle que escogiera entre nuestra relación y usted. Además, puede estar seguro que mi cariño por él es sincero y que puede confiar en mi para cuidar de él._

 _El silencio se precipitó sobre los tres._

 _— Abuelo… —comenzó Yuri pero, su abuelo le hizo detenerse con un simple gesto sin abandonar los ojos de Yuuri._

 _Finalmente lo observaron suspirar y posar su mirada a la vista ofrecida a través de la ventana._

 _— Siempre has sido demasiado independiente y resuelto Yura. Esa fue una de las razones por las que cuando decidiste vivir por tu cuenta en un departamento en el centro de la ciudad, no encontré objeción alguna. —Pronunció con suavidad encontrando finalmente los ojos de Yuri—. Y ahora veo esa misma resolución. Te amo Yura y solo deseo que seas feliz así que… tenéis mi aprobación._

 _Ese fue el momento en que Yuri se lanzó a los brazos de su abuelo y Yuuri suspiró de alivio y sonrió de felicidad._

 _— Tal vez tú puedas enseñarle un poco de modales y cortesía, Dios sabe que lo intente pero…_

 _— ¡Enserio abuelo! —Yuri se quejó pero, era evidente la sonrisa incontrolable sobre sus labios._


	4. Chapter 4: Eros

_Hola corazones de chocolate._

 _Os traigo la cuarta entrega de esta historia. Me he atrasado debido a que he perdido mi USB donde tenía muchos archivos y este capitulo junto el one-shot que subiría. Por eso no le he publicado y este capítulo es más corto. Al solo quedarme el borrador e intentar rescribirlo… no me fue muy bien, pero bueno, espero que os guste el capítulo y si encontráis algún error hacérmelo saber._

 _Otra cosa, creo que el siguiente será el último de esta historia, al menos que encuentre más inspiración._

 _En fin os dejo leer._

* * *

 ** _Nota:_** _Este capítulo esta dedicado especialmente a_ **Kumikoson4, belle. coquelicot, Kurosagi A. Lustig, ZombieeM, Crimson Tempest, Shimysol y KamilaGomez976.** _Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, me hacen tan feliz, espero que este capítulo os guste :)_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Yuri! On Ice © Production MAPPA, dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrito por Mitsuro Kubo. Todo lo que diverge del canon es mío y esta hecho sin fin lucro. ¡Di no al plagio!

* * *

 **Carpe Diem**

 **.**

 _by Miss. Breakable Butterfly_

 ** _._**

 _ **Chapter 4: Eros**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.X._**

 ** _._**

 _"i carry your heart with me (i carry it in_  
 _my heart) i am never without it(anywhere_  
 _i go you go, my dear; and whatever is done_  
 _by only me is your doing, my darling)_  
 _i fear_  
 _no fate (for you are my fate, my sweet) i want_  
 _no world (for beautiful you are my world, my true)_  
 _and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant_  
 _and whatever a sun will always sing is you_

 _here is the deepest secret nobody knows (here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows_  
 _higher than soul can hope or mind can hide) and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart_

 _i carry your heart (i carry it in my heart)"_

 _Poema "[i carry your heart with me (i carry it in]" de E. E. Cummings_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.X._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _Había mirado sus ojos resplandecer. La caricia suave contra su mejilla y el envolvente olor chocolate y vainilla._

 _— Te quiero —le susurra en el oído. La lengua recorre con deliberación detrás de su oreja y luego los dientes muerden un poco su lóbulo._

 _— Yo... —gime. Sus manos tiemblan y las piernas también. Un suspiro escapa de sus labios y Yuuri se ríe—. Te estas vengando._

 _Acusa, la voz temblorosa y la respiración acelerada._

 _— Tal vez —pronuncia. La voz ronca y fluida parece hacer vibrar cada parte de su piel como una caricia suave de terciopelo._

 _Suspira y se aferra con más fuerza a él._

 _— Te odio —murmura y se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza cuando sus caderas chocan._

 _— Por supuesto que no —le murmura y le incita a caminar hasta que sus piernas chocan con la cama y cae._

 _Su corazón palpita rápido. Tap, tap, suena en sus oídos y se aferra a las mantas, la respiración caliente de Yuuri choca contra la piel de sus muslos. Lloriquea un poco y cae en picada en una espiral de sentimientos y sensaciones._

 _La tierra tiembla, el universo se expande y Yuri se olvida de cómo respirar adecuadamente._

* * *

Es una tarde de junio cuando Yuri decide —y solo porque sabe que Yuuri de pronto aun tiene algo con eso de ser ocho años mayor—, que está listo para avanzar en su relación.

Lo mira detenidamente a través de la pista. Los ojos siguiendo detenidamente el vaivén de sus caderas y la manera en que su espalda se tensa ligeramente antes de dar un salto.  
— Si seguís mirándole de esa manera lo vas a desgastar —Mila se burla en un susurro muy cerca de su oído. Se sobresalta y frunce el ceño mientras se aleja y la encara; las mejillas calientes y rojas como granas.  
— ¡Bruja! ¡Ocúpate de tus asuntos! —Gruñe demasiado a la defensiva y Mila ríe con fuerza.  
— No te enojes gatito, quiero decir, no te culpo. Hoy Yuuri se ve especialmente... de-sea-ble —lo último se lo murmura bajito y pausado, solo para sus oídos. Sus mejillas enrojecen aún más y no sabe si es de ira, frustración —porque sabe que Mila solo esta burlándose de él—, o de vergüenza porque no creía haber sido tan obvio.  
— Te odio —murmura y se aleja escuchando de fondo las carcajadas de la joven.

Cuando el entrenamiento termina Yuuri le mira con curiosidad.  
— Hoy parecía que te divertías con Mila-san —pronuncia, sus ojos resplandecen y solo quiere enredar la mano entre su cabello y besarlo hasta quedarse sin aliento.  
Cuando le ve enrojecer, parpadea un poco aturdido y apenado. Se aclara la garganta y desvía la mirada.  
— Yo no diría eso —murmura con el ceño levemente fruncido.  
— ¿Eh?  
— Ya sabes como es Mila —se encoge levemente de hombros—. Estaba siendo igual de perra que siempre.  
— ¡Yuri! —Exclama Katsuki—. No seas grosero.  
— ¡Oh, vamos! No es como si estuviera mintiendo —se queja con un mohín mientras coge su mano.  
— Eres imposible —se queja pero sabe que no es enserio cuando le ve apenas contener una sonrisa y estrechar un poco más sus manos.  
— Pero así me amas.  
— Lo ahogo. —Su respuesta es un suspiro y Yuri solo puede sentir el enjambre de avispas montando una fiesta en su estómago.

* * *

 _Hay ocasiones en que Yuuri le mira y le duele un poco el pecho. Es en esas raras ocasiones que se pregunta si amar es así; sentir que esa persona tiene todo de ti, que puede deshacerte, fundirte y consumirte con una simple mirada.  
Es sentir un montón de avispas —porque lo que siente no pueden ser simples mariposas—, zumbando en su estómago. Es mirarlo y preguntarse ¿por qué le quiere tanto?_

 _Es sentir que se ahoga y cae a través de un agujero sin fin en busca de un conejo blanco._

 _— Te amo —se lo dice y jadea. La respiración es rápida y se muerde el labio, las manos le tiemblan; quiere llorar un poco, reírse y ser consumido por completo._

 _La felicidad, es abrumadora y aterradora también.  
El latido pesado y constante de su corazón zumbando en los oídos.  
Se traga otro suspiro y se aferra de sus hombros.  
— Yo... —empieza, luego Yuuri muerde su cuello, justo donde su pulso es más notorio—. ¡Ahh!_

 _Gime y se derrite. Es líquido y luego sólido y se repite hasta el infinito; y solo sabe que podría morir justo en ese momento y no le importaría._

* * *

Yuuri disfruta mucho de mirar el rostro de Yuri mientras duerme. La manera relajada de su rostro; la manera en que sus pestañas se posan con suavidad contra sus mejillas; la manera en que sus labios se abren ligeramente y los suaves suspiros que parecen escapar de repente. Ama despertar temprano y ver la manera en que la luz del sol entra a través de las cortinas e ilumina la figura y el cabello de Yuri.  
Como sus ojos se abren y el verde y las motas doradas resplandecen. La manera en que sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa ligera, abierta y completa solo para y por él.  
— Buenos días —dice, la voz aun ronca.  
— Buenos días —contesta en un susurro, los ojos suaves y el tacto cálido y confortante cuando recorre su mejilla.  
— Hoy deberíamos pasar todo el día en cama —Yuri murmura, se envuelve aun más en las mantas y se pega como lapa a su cuerpo. A veces Yuuri piensa que es como un gato buscando mimos.

— Podríamos —contesta y lo aferra a su cuerpo. Las manos de Yuri juegan con el borde de la camisa de su pijama, la yema de sus dedos recorre casi de manera etérea su piel y se traga un suspiro; sus mejillas enrojecen y se aleja demasiado apresurado.

Yuri le mira con el ceño levemente fruncido y parece un poco herido.

— Deberíamos levantarnos —pronuncia, las mejillas aun calientes y su mirada posada en un punto detrás y por encima de la cabeza de Yuri—. Podríamos aprovechar para visitar a tu abuelo.

Cuando se siente lo suficientemente seguro y con el sonrojo bajo control, finalmente lo mira. Los ojos de Yuri le miran detenidamente y aunque su ceño se ha ido, el desconcierto aun resplandece en su mirada. Chasquea la lengua y suspira.

— Si... —contesta finalmente y se levanta dándole la espalda enseguida—... hace mucho que no vamos de visita.

Sus hombros son tensos y Yuuri se siente realmente culpable.

Había sido sencillo estar en una relación con Yuri. Pese a su carácter huraño y aparente mal genio, era una persona dulce; se ruborizaba y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad cuando hacia los gestos más simples como coger su mano en una calle concurrida; le gustaba ser abrazado, cuando después de un día duro de entrenamiento o de la universidad, se acurrucaba a su lado en el sofá de tres plazas mientras observaban una película o algún programa que llamase la atención de los dos, se enredaba entre sus brazos y suspiraba, a veces le murmuraba "te quiero", se giraba y quedaba con su rostro enterrado en su pecho. Besarlo había sido fácil, pese a sus reservas e inseguridades iniciales, sentir a Yuri contra su cuerpo, la respiración tranquila contra sus labios, el suave tacto —casi inseguro— sobre sus mejillas, los ojos verdes brillantes y las suaves motas doradas que adornaban el rededor del iris resplandeciendo por segundos que parecían eternos antes de que sus parpados los escondiesen y luego el tacto suave de sus labios, el movimiento en aquel entonces algo torpe e inseguro y con el tiempo firme y a veces exigente.

La primera vez que se atrevió a usar la lengua fue dos semanas después de que comenzaran a salir. Habían llegado exhaustos de su entrenamiento y Yuri había estado refunfuñando por la manera en que Víctor parecía una lapa con él, después de que por dos semanas no le hubiese visto debido a que había aceptado descansar durante dos semanas por su periodo de crecimiento.

Él se había sentado en el sofá y había reído ante la verborrea que soltaba, sus ojos se habían cerrado debido al cansancio y estaba por quedarse dormido cuando, había sentido su peso en su regazo, la caricia suave contra sus mejillas.

— No estas escuchando, "cerdito" —se quejó en un murmullo. El olor a vainilla que parecía emanar, inundaron sus sentidos y respiró profundo.

— Lo siento —pronunció igual de bajo, sus ojos abriéndose para encontrarse con los de Yuri durante un segundo, pues al siguiente observaba su lengua recorrer sus labios humedeciéndolos, la respiración profunda y sus mejillas adquiriendo un agradable sonrojo. Su respiración se aceleró y sus manos encontraron la estrecha cintura, y sino recuerda mal, fue esa también la primera vez que lo deseo de una manera más pasional.

— Vas a besarme o no —murmuró Yuri, sus labios rozando los suyos en una caricia casi etérea. Sus manos firmes contra sus hombros.

— Yo... —se tragó un suspiro y finalmente sello sus labios. Los movimientos suaves, las manos de Yuri contra sus hombros, casi podía sentir las uñas a través de la tela y luego... su lengua, lenta y deliberada recorriendo su labio inferior; gimió y Yuri se abrió paso en su boca, tentativamente pero con la misma firmeza con las que afrontaba todo. Cuando fue obvio la torpeza e inexperiencia, incitó a su lengua con la suya propia y los segundos se volvieron eternos mientras se besaban.

Querer a Yuri era sencillo, abrumador y ¿aterrador? Tal vez, porque a veces sentía demasiado y no sabía como expresarlo.

Lo vio entrar en el baño y suspiró. ¿Cómo explicarle la sensación que parecía quemarlo con una simple caricia suya?

* * *

Yuri mira a Yuuri y suspira con cierta frustración.

Había estado durante una semana intentado seducirle. Después de ese fin de semana en que un simple roce de sus dedos casual y sin intención —en un principio— en la piel descubierta de su abdomen o espalda, parecían sacarle corriendo; había recurrido a la sutileza.

Comenzaba con toques suaves, en sus mejillas, cabello, cuello; toques furtivos y aparentemente sin intención; besos lentos y suaves que se volvían calientes y demandantes, pero siempre que estaba seguro que daría el paso, él retrocedía; la respiración acelerada, las mejillas rojas y él sabía —porque le había sentido un par de veces—, con el pantalón más ajustado en el área de la entrepierna, entonces, balbuceaba alguna escusa y salía.

Se deslizó a través de la pista y cogiendo impulsó se lanzó en un salchow triple, seguido de un lutz doble mientras levantaba los brazos.

— Hoy estas realmente entusiasmado Yurio —escuchó a Víctor decirle.

Suspiró y le ignoró mientras continuaba con una serie de pasos complicados.

— Aunque también estas algo tenso —lo miró ladear la cabeza mientras le observaba con demasiado detenimiento para su gusto. Agradecía que el entrenamiento ya hubiese coloreado sus mejillas porque sabia que de lo contrarío se encontrarían rojas. Algo pareció venir a la mente y con una sonrisa sobre sus labios se giró a mirar a Yuuri y pronunció—. Yuuri, deberíais ayudarle a relajarse. El sexo antes de las competiciones es un estimulante...

— ¡Victor!

— ¡Viejo!

El grito de los dos Yuri's resonó, la carcajada desvergonzada de Mila como fondo. Y el latido frenético de su corazón. Miró a Yuuri ruborizarse hasta las orejas y desviar su mirada cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Víctor con inocencia. Mila rió más fuerte.

— Nada Vitya, nada —comenzó la pelirroja entre risas—. El gato quiere pero el cerdito no se deja.

— ¡Bruja! ¡Cállate! —gritó y se preguntó donde es que Yakov se encontraba cuando se le necesitaba.

— ¡Oh! —los ojos de Víctor resplandecieron—. Yuuri, Yurio, como tu entrenador y casi entrenador es mi deber enseñaros en los complejos caminos del amor entre hombres. El sexo...

— ¡No pienso escuchar esto! ¡Vamos Katsudon! —Yuri patino hacia un Yuuri petrificado y ruborizado. Lo cogió por el brazo y lo instó a salir de la pista mientras gritaba—: ¡Qué os den, viejos!

— ¡A ti! —gritó Mila de vuelta y volvió a reír.

Yuri no entendía como es que los soportaba. La mano cálida de Yuuri contra la suya lo relajó un poco.

— No puedo creer que Víctor... —comenzó Yuuri, pero al ver la mirada de incredulidad en su rostro, se rió con cierta vergüenza—. Bueno tal vez, es un poco capaz de...

Hizo un gesto con la mano y suspiró.

— ¿Solo un poco? —se burlo él.

— Pero no lo hizo con mala intensión —defendió.

— Lo sé —aceptó a regañadientes.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al apartamento, era una hora antes de su usual llegada. Ambos tomaron una ducha y pidieron comida.

Se acurrucaron en uno de los sofás con una manta y prendieron la televisión. El aparente ambiente despreocupado era roto por la manera en que jugaba con una de las esquinas de la manta y las mejillas demasiado rojas de Yuuri.

— Yo... —comenzó él, la respiración profunda—. Lo que dijo Mila...

— No pasa nada —se apresuró a decir Yuuri. Sus ojos evitando los suyos. Se tragó un suspiro de frustración.

— Bueno... —finalmente pronunció y fingió observar la televisión. Chasqueo la lengua y sin previó aviso le encaró de nuevo subiendo en su regazo y mirando fijamente sus ojos—. No, la verdad es que no lo esta.

— ¿Yuri? —pronunció su nombre en un susurro. Sus ojos reflejando una mezcla de emociones que no alcanzaba a entender del todo.

— Te quiero —pronunció después de un par de minutos en el que el silencio, solo interrumpido por el murmullo procedente del televisor, parecían ahogarlo.

El semblante de Yuuri se suavizó y con una mano acarició una de sus mejillas. El tacto frío en comparación a lo caliente que sentía su rostro.

— Yo también te quiero, Yura —dijo, la voz suave se sintió casi como una caricia contra su cuerpo y suspiró con cierta frustración.

— No... —negó con violencia, él no le estaba entendiendo, así que, cuando le miró fruncir el ceño, lo beso. Juntó sus labios en un beso suave y flexible, delineó sus labios con su lengua y suspiró cuando él mordió un poco su labio inferior. Lo incitó abriendo sus labios y gimió con descaro cuando su lengua se encontró con la suya. Cuando respirar se volvió necesario, se alejó de él pero solo fue un momento, el justo para acomodarse mejor sobre él y juntar su frente con la suya...— Te quiero.

Repitió y movió un poco sus caderas. Observó los ojos de Yuuri dilatarse y finalmente comprender mientras suspiraba y se aferraba más a él.

— Yuri... —suspiro su nombre y cerró los ojos. Casi pudo sentir la decepción comenzar a corroer cuando abrió los ojos y con una sonrisa vergonzosa decir—: yo también te quiero.

Sus labios, entonces, buscaron los suyos y se encontró con ellos a medio camino.

El latido frenético y constante de su corazón. Tiembla y se erizan los vellos de sus brazos, el cabello de su nuca y quiere llorar.

— Te amo, te amo —repite contra sus labios y el dolor es casi palpable y hermoso.

Los besos que siguen son febriles. Su lengua lame, sus labios succionan y sus dedos recorren cada curva y valle y planetas y mundos que encuentran. Los toques suaves, lentos y desesperantes. Sus uñas se entierran en sus hombros y cuando finalmente llega y se funde, sabe que su corazón así devorado al completo.

* * *

 _Querer a Yuri es abrumador. No era como con Yuko, en el que su cariño había sido suave como el aleteo de una mariposa o Víctor que había sido como un maremoto que había arrasado y aturdido. Querer a Yuri era como respirar profundo y hundirse en el mar; era sentir el agua rodearlo con su tibieza y nadar entre un cardumen de peces de colores; era sorprenderse con el montón de colores que hay en los arrecifes.  
Era como caer en un remolino infinito de imágenes caleidoscópicas; ahí estaba el verde, el azul, el rojo, el amarillo. Y la sensación cálida y apremiante de sentirlo, recorrerlo y consumirlo.  
— Te amo —se lo susurra bajito y se lame los labios._

 _El calor se filtra a través de sus poros y lo siente como el suyo. Su respiración se acelera y siente que se volverá vapor cuando Yuri les hace girar._

 _Las cortinas revolotean ligeramente y el aire se siente como una caricia que le hace jadear más fuerte._

 _El cielo esta completamente despejado y las estrellas iluminan el cielo. Le gusta verle a la luz de la luna y la manera en que su luz parece recubrirlo en un halo. Su piel cubierta de sudor, los labios hinchados, el cabello revuelto y sus ojos resplandeciendo._

 _Mueve sus caderas y se muerde el labio al sentir el calor de su interior envolverlo._

 _Sus manos recorren sus muslos hasta llegar a sus caderas donde se aferra con fuerza. Yuri acelera y sus manos se aprietan un poco más y sabe que cuando amanezca habrá cardenales con la forma de sus dedos._

 _— También te amo —pronuncia y se inclina. Sus labios chocan y colisionan. Sus ojos se cierran y se aferran a su calor._

 _Yuri se abre como una flor y se entrega; sin remordimientos o condiciones que sean demasiado exigentes._

 _— "¿Vas a quererme?" —una pregunta sencilla que nunca se hace._

 _— "Sí" —una respuesta que se trasmite a través de una caricia._

 _Le había dejado su corazón en una bandeja de plata envuelto en celofán dorado y salpicado con un montón de estrellas verde cristal._


End file.
